THE STORY OF SON
by Debs-Chan
Summary: Rin Nakagawa é uma bonita advogada   que preferiria passar a noite com um processo do que com o homem de seus sonhos.  Então, uma reunião com um de seus clientes se torna perigosa e profundamente sensual...Cont, no prólogo.
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal, estou aki trazendo uma adaptação pra vcs, espero q gostem.

O nome do livro é o mesmo da fict, e á da escritora J., então todos o direitos lhe são reservados!

Bjus e boa leitura!

**THE STORY OF SON**

_Rin Nakagawa é uma bonita advogada _

_que preferiria passar a noite com um processo do que com o homem de seus sonhos._

_Então, uma reunião com um de seus clientes se torna perigosa_

—_e profundamente sensual— _

_quando é feita prisioneira por um magnífico homem _

_com uma fome descomunal._


	2. Chapter 2

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertecem e possuem seus direitos reservados.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Rin Nakagawa pegou sua xícara sem levantar os olhos do rascunho do testamento que tinha redigido e estava revisando.

— _Odeio quando faz isso._

Rin olhou ao outro lado de seu escritório para sua assistente executiva.

— _Quando faço o que?_

— _Essa rotina de míssil teleguiado pelo calor procurando seu café._

— _Minha xícara e eu temos uma relação muito estreita._

Sango empurrou seus óculos mais para cima de seu nariz.

— _Fico feliz com isso. Se não sair agora, vai chegar tarde para seu encontro das cinco._

Rin se levantou e vestiu a jaqueta de seu traje.

— _Quanto tempo eu tenho?_

— _São duas e vinte e nove. Dirigir até Caldwell levará no mínimo duas horas ainda mais com este trânsito. Seu carro está esperando na porta da frente. A chamada por conferência com Londres está programada para dentro de dezesseis… quinze minutos. Que tipo de limpeza quer que eu faça antes do fim de semana prolongado?_

— _Analisei os documentos da fusão da Technitron e não me sinto nada impressionada._ — Rin lhe apresentou uma pilha de papéis o suficientemente grande para ser usada como peso de portas. — _Mande-os agora por mensageiro a 50km por hora. Quero ter uma reunião com o Conselho opositor as sete da manhã de terça-feira. Diga para virem aqui. Antes de ir lhe devo alguma coisa?_

— _Não, mas poderia me dizer algo. Que tipo de sádico marca uma reunião com seu advogado as cinco da tarde de uma sexta-feira, véspera do dia do trabalhador?_

— _O cliente sempre tem razão. E a questão do sadismo está no olho de quem vê._ — Rin colocou o testamento em uma pasta e logo recolheu sua bolsa Birkin. Enquanto passava a vista por seu espaçoso escritório, tentou focar-se no trabalho que tinha pensado fazer durante o fim de semana. — _Do que estou me esquecendo?_

— _A pasta._

— _Certo, certo._ — Rin usou o que restava na xícara para engolir o medicamento que vinha tomando durante os últimos dez dias. Enquanto jogava a garrafa laranja no cesto de papéis, deu-se conta que desde domingo não espirrava nem tossia. Evidentemente o remédio tinha funcionado.

Malditos aviões. Eram depósitos de germes com asas.

— _Me acompanhe_. — No caminho para o elevador Rin lhe deu mais algumas ordens em relação a organização, cumprimentando, durante todo o caminho, a alguns dos duzentos e tantos advogados e pessoal administrativo que trabalhava na Williams, Nance & Stroughton. Sango se mantinha a seu lado apesar da carga de papel que levava nos braços, mas em definitivo isso era o melhor a respeito dessa mulher. Sem se importar como, sempre podia contar com ela.

Quando chegaram a fileira de elevadores, Rin pressionou o botão para descer.

— _Bom, acredito que isso é tudo. Tenha um bom fim de semana._

— _Você também. Trate de descansar um pouco, sim?_

Rin entrou no elevador com painéis de mogno.

— _Não posso. Na terça-feira temos a Technitron. Vou passar a maior parte do fim de semana por aqui._

Quatro minutos depois estava em sua Mercedes avançando lentamente no transito de Manhattan, tratando de sair da cidade. Onze minutos depois, lhe passaram a chamada de Londres.

A chamada por conferência durou cinqüenta e três minutos o que, devido ao tráfego, basicamente era igual a estar em um estacionamento, porque a reunião virtual não foi bem. O que era bastante comum. As fusões e as aquisições de companhias milionárias nunca eram simples e não eram adequadas para os fracos de coração. Seu pai lhe tinha ensinado isso.

De toda forma, foi um alívio desligar e concentrar-se em dirigir. Provavelmente Caldwell em Nova Iorque, estivesse só a cento e sessenta quilômetros do centro, mas Sango tinha razão. O tráfego era uma merda. Aparentemente todo mundo estava tratando de sair da "Big Apple" e estavam utilizando a mesma estrada que Rin.

Normalmente, não precisava dirigir para ver um cliente em sua residência, mas a senhorita Kaede era um caso especial por várias razões e não era fácil para ela ir ao seu escritório. Tinha quantos? Já teria completo os noventa e um anos?

Cristo, talvez fosse mais ainda. O pai de Rin havia sido o advogado da mulher e depois de sua morte, ocorrida dois anos atrás, Rin tinha herdado a senhorita Kaede junto com o resto do patrimônio na sociedade familiar. Quando ocupou seu lugar na mesa dos sócios, converteu-se na primeira mulher na história do Williams, Nance & Stroughton em sentar-se no gabinete, mas havia ganhado esse direito, apesar do que dissesse o testamento de Naraku Stroughton. Era uma fantástica advogada dos Advogados F&A. Superada por poucas pessoas.

A senhorita Kaede era sua única cliente de bens e investimentos, e o mesmo tinha ocorrido com seu pai. A anciã tinha uma fortuna próxima aos duzentos milhões de dólares, graças aos interesses que sua família tinha em diversas companhias, todas representadas pelo WN&S. Estas participações eram o coração da relação. A senhorita Kaede acreditava em continuar com o que era conhecido e sua família havia estado com a conta desde seu começo, em 1911. Assim era. E uma estrela do rock do F&A estava fazendo B&I para uma CAA.

Ou em idioma humano: uma especialista em Fusões e Aquisições estava fazendo um trabalho de Bens e Investimentos para uma Candidata ao Asilo de Anciões.

Acreditem ou não, a matemática da interação era demais. O testamento e os bens que haviam nele eram muito fáceis de administrar. Uma vez que se tivesse familiarizado com eles e em comparação com a maioria dos clientes corporativos de Rin, era fácil tratar com a senhorita Kaede. Além disso, a mulher era boa para os negócios quando se tratava do testamento. Revisava os beneficiários que havia no mesmo de igual forma que outras pessoas praticavam jardinagem, e a um preço de seiscentos e cinqüenta dólares por cada hora de Rin, as horas faturadas aumentavam. A senhorita Kaede estava constantemente revisando a quantia de seu patrimônio destinada a caridade, cultivando aquela seção, recortando e remanejando os beneficiários cada vez que trocava de opinião. Rin tinha administrado as duas últimas modificações por telefone, assim quando desta vez a senhorita Kaede lhe pediu uma entrevista pessoal, tinha todas as razões para lhe fazer uma rápida visita.

Se tivesse sorte seria rápida.

Rin tinha ido só uma vez a propriedade Kaede, para apresentar-se a si mesma depois da morte de seu pai. Na reunião havia se saído bem. Evidentemente a senhorita Kaede tinha visto fotos de Rin através de seu pai e havia aprovado o seu «porte elegante».

O qual era uma piada. Embora fosse certo que a vestimenta faz o homem e a mulher, e o guarda-roupa de Rin estivesse cheio de trajes conservadores com saias abaixo do joelho, isso era simplesmente uma garantia superficial. Tinha a cabeça de seu pai para os negócios e também parte de sua agressividade. Podia parecer uma dama do coque até seus discretos saltos, mas no interior era uma lutadora.

A maioria das pessoas captavam sua verdadeira natureza uns dois minutos depois de conhecê-la e não só porque fosse morena. Mas era bom que a senhorita Kaede estivesse enganada. Era da velha escola e, portanto fazia parte de uma geração onde as mulheres de respeito não trabalhavam em nada e muito menos eram advogadas em Manhattan. Francamente, Rin havia ficado surpresa de que a senhorita Kaede não tivesse ido a um dos outros sócios, mas ambas se davam bem a maior parte do tempo. Até agora, o único inconveniente na relação tinha ocorrido durante o primeiro encontro cara a cara quando a mulher havia perguntado se Rin era casada.

Rin definitivamente não era casada. Nunca tinha sido, e não estava interessava em sê-lo, não obrigado. A última coisa de que precisava era de um homem com direito a opinar a respeito de que ficava até muito tarde no escritório, ou que trabalhava muito ou a respeito de onde deveriam viver ou o que teriam para jantar desta noite. Não obstante Kaede Yamammoto era obviamente da opinião de que você-se-revela-de-acordo-com-o-tipo-de-homem-que-tem-a-seu-lado. Por isso Rin se preparou enquanto lhe explicava que, não, que não tinha marido.

A senhorita Kaede pareceu desanimada, mas logo se recompôs e passou rapidamente a pergunta se tinha noivo. A resposta foi a mesma. Rin não tinha nem queria um, e não, tampouco tinha animal de estimação. Fez-se um longo silencio. Logo a mulher havia sorrido, feito um breve comentário algo como «Deus, como trocaram as coisas», e ali havia morrido o assunto. Ao menos por enquanto.

Cada vez que a senhorita Kaede ligava para o escritório, perguntava se Rin tinha encontrado algum homem agradável. Se tudo estava bem. Se tudo estava a seu gosto. Eram de diferentes gerações. E a mulher aceitava os não com elegância… talvez devido a ela mesma nunca ter se casado. Evidentemente tinha uma veia romântica não satisfeita ou algo assim.

Para Rin, honestamente falando, todo o assunto das relações a aborrecia. Não, não odiava os homens. Não, o matrimônio de seus pais não havia sido infeliz. Não, de fato seu pai tinha sido uma figura masculina muito freqüente. Não houve nenhum fim de relação problemático, nenhum problema de auto-estima, nenhuma patologia, nenhuma história de abuso. Era inteligente, amava seu trabalho e estava agradecida pela vida que tinha. Era só que todo assunto de casamento era adequado para outras pessoas. Concluindo? Respeitava completamente as mulheres que se convertiam em esposas e mães mas não as invejava a ponto de assumir um casamento e filhos. E na manhã de Natal não sentia um buraco no coração pelo fato de estar sozinha. E não precisava de partidas de futebol nem de desenhos na geladeira nem de presentes feitos a mão para sentir-se realizada. O Dia dos Namorados e o Dia das Mães eram simplesmente duas folhas a mais no calendário.

O que amava era a batalha no Tribunal. As negociações. As complicadas voltas da lei. A responsabilidade energizante de representar os interesses de uma corporação de dez trilhões de dólares… fosse comprando alguém ou o despojando de sua atividade ou despedindo um conselheiro por ter gastos pessoas ilícitos por cifras de oito dígitos.

Todas essas coisas eram sua força motriz, estava no topo de sua carreira aos trinta e poucos anos e numa posição muito boa na vida. O único problema que tinha era com as pessoas que não entendiam uma mulher como ela. Era um caso típico de duplo padrão. Os homens podiam ter uma vida inteira dedicada ao seu trabalho e eram vistos como bons trabalhadores, não como tias solteironas e anti-sociais com problemas na intimidade. Por que as mulheres não podiam ser vistas da mesma forma?

Quando finalmente apareceu a ponte de Caldwell, Rin já estava pronta para levar a cabo a entrevista, retornar ao seu apartamento de Park Avenue, e começar a preparar-se para a reunião da terça-feira com a Tech-nitron. Quem sabe, talvez até tivesse tempo suficiente para voltar ao escritório.

A propriedade Yamammoto consistia em quatro hectares de terra trabalhada, quatro edifícios anexos, e um muro que só poderia ser escalado por um pessoal treinado, de tronco forte, de uma equipe de rapel. A mansão era uma enorme pilha de rocha localizada em uma elevação, um magnífico empreendimento de novo rico erguida durante o período do Renascimento Gótico de 1890. Para Rin parecia com algo pelo qual Vincent Price teria pago impostos.

Dirigiu pela entrada circular para carros, estacionou em frente à entrada digna de uma catedral e pôs seu celular para vibrar. Pegou sua bolsa, aproximou-se da casa pensando que deveria levar uma cruz em uma mão e uma adaga na outra. Céus, se tivesse a riqueza dos Yamammoto, viveria em algum lugar um pouquinho menos lúgubre. Digamos que em um mausoléu.

Um lado da porta dupla se abriu antes que chegasse à aldrava com forma de cabeça de leão. O mordomo da família Yamammoto, que teria uns cento e oito anos, fez uma reverência.

— _Boa tarde, senhorita Nakagawa. Se não for incomodá-la poderia me dizer se deixou as chaves no carro._

Seu nome era Jaken? Sim, era isso. E a senhorita Kaede gostava que o chamassem por seu nome.

— _Não, Jaken. _

— _Possivelmente poderia me entregá-la. É para o caso de precisar mover seu carro._ — _Quando ela franziu o cenho, disse em voz baixa— Temo que a senhorita Kaede não esteja muito bem. Se precisar chamar a ambulância…_

— _Sinto ouvir isso. Está doente ou…_ — Rin deixou que a pergunta se desvanecesse enquanto lhe entregava as chaves.

— _Está muito fraca. Por favor, me acompanhe._

Jaken caminhava com esse tipo de lenta dignidade que se esperaria de um homem vestido com o uniforme formal de mordomo britânico. E combinava muito bem com a decoração. A casa estava mobiliada ao estilo das velhas famílias enriquecidas, as paredes estavam lotadas com quadros e mais quadros de obras de arte colecionadas durante gerações. A mistura incalculável de pinturas e esculturas dignas de estar em museus era de diferentes períodos, mas estavam todas juntas. No entanto, que trabalho de manutenção seria tirar o pó dessas coisas. Seria como cortar oito hectares de grama com uma cortadora manual… nem bem terminava, teria que começar tudo outra vez.

Ela e Jaken subiram as imponentes escadas em curva para o segundo piso e caminharam pelo corredor. De ambos os lados, pendurados nas paredes de seda vermelha, havia retratos de vários Yamammotos, seus pálidos rostos brilhavam sobre fundos escuros e seus olhos bidimensionais os perseguiam. O ar cheirava a cera de limão e madeira antiga.

Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, Jaken bateu em uma porta esculpida. Quando se ouviu uma débil saudação, abriu amplamente a porta.

A senhorita Kaede estava apoiada em uma cama do tamanho de uma casa, parecendo tão pequena como uma menina, e tão frágil como uma folha de papel. Havia renda branca por toda parte, brotando do dossel, pendurada até o chão ao redor do colchão e cobrindo as janelas. Era uma cena invernal completa com pedaços de gelo e bancos de neve, salvo pelo fato de que não fazia frio.

— _Obrigado por vir, Rin._ — A voz da senhorita Kaede era frágil ao ponto de parecer um sussurro. — _Desculpe-me por não poder recebê-la apropriadamente._

— _Assim está perfeitamente bem._ — Rin se aproximou nas pontas dos pés, temerosa de fazer ruído ou movimentos bruscos. — _Como se sente?_

— _Melhor que ontem. Talvez tenha pego uma gripe._

— _Ela circula por todos lados, mas me alegro que esteja melhorando._ — Rin pensou que não seria de ajuda mencionar o fato de que ela tinha tido que tomar antibióticos para curar-se de algo parecido. — _De toda forma, serei rápida assim pode seguir descansando._

— _Mas deve ficar e tomar o chá. Ficará?_

Jaken interveio.

— _Trago o chá?_

— _Por favor, Rin, me acompanhe no chá._

Inferno. Desejava retornar.

O cliente sempre tem razão. O cliente sempre tem razão.

— _Mas é obvio._

— _Bem. Jaken, traga o chá e sirva-o quando terminarmos com meus documentos._ — A senhorita Kaede sorriu e fechou os olhos. — _Rin, pode sentar-se junto a mim. Jaken lhe trará uma cadeira._

Jaken não tinha aspecto de poder carregar nem sequer um banquinho, muito menos algo no qual ela pudesse sentar-se.

— _Está bem_ — disse Rin. — _Eu trarei uma…_

Sem sequer tomar fôlego, o mordomo levantou facilmente uma antiga poltrona, que tinha o aspecto de pesar tanto como um Buick.

UAU! Evidentemente ele era um mordomo biônico.

— _Ah… obrigado._

— _Madame ficará bem acomodada aqui._

Sim, e talvez madame o conduza a sua casa se seu carro não der partida.

Quando Jaken se foi, Rin pôs o traseiro no trono e olhou para sua cliente. Os olhos da anciã continuavam fechados.

— _Senhorita Kaede… Está certa de que não quer que eu deixe o testamento? Pode revisá-lo em seu tempo livre e eu posso voltar para pegar sua assinatura._

Houve um longo silencio durante o qual se perguntou se a mulher teria adormecido. Ou... Deus, não o permita…

— _Senhorita Kaede?_

Os lábios pálidos apenas se moveram.

— _Já tem um cavalheiro que a visite?_

— _Perdão…, er, não._

— _Você é tão adorável, sabe._ —A senhorita Kaede abriu os olhos aquosos e girou a cabeça no travesseiro. — _Eu gostaria que conhecesse meu filho._

— _Desculpe?_ —a senhorita Kaede tinha um filho?

— _Surpreendi-a. _— O sorriso que estirava a pele magra era triste. — _Sim. Sou… mãe. Tudo aconteceu faz muito tempo e em segredo… tanto o fato como o parto. Mantivemos tudo em segredo. Meu pai insistiu e teve razão ao fazê-lo. Essa foi a razão pela qual nunca me casei. Como podia?_

Santa… merda. Naquele tempo, quando fora, as mulheres não tinham filhos fora do casamento. O escândalo teria sido tremendo para uma família tão proeminente como os Yamammotos. E… bom, essa devia ser a razão pela qual a senhorita Kaede nunca tinha feito menção alguma a seu filho no testamento. Deixava o grosso de seu patrimônio a Jaken porque os velhos costumes eram difíceis de esquecer.

— _Você gostará de meu filho._

Bem, isso era absolutamente impossível. Se a mulher tinha tido um filho em torno de seus vinte anos, a esta altura o tipo teria uns setenta anos. Mas, mais que isso, por mais que o cliente sempre tivesse razão, de nenhuma maldita maneira Rin ia se prostituir para conservar um cliente.

— _Senhorita Kaede, não acredito que…_

— _Vai conhecê-lo. E você gostará._

Rin adotou seu tom de voz mais diplomático, que era ultra—tranqüilo e ultra—razoável.

— _Estou segura de que é um homem maravilhoso, mas constituiria um conflito de interesses._

— _Vocês se conhecerão… e gostará dele._

Antes que Rin pudesse tentar outra tática, Jaken voltou empurrando um grande carrinho com prata suficiente para qualificá-lo como exposição do Tiffany.

— _Devo servi-lo agora, senhorita Kaede?_

— _Depois dos documentos, por favor._ — A senhorita Kaede tirou uma mão venosa, com as unhas perfeitamente lixadas e pintadas de rosa. Talvez Jaken também tivesse um título de instituto de beleza. — _Rin, faria o favor de lê-los?_

As modificações não eram complicadas nem tampouco a aceitação da senhorita Kaede… o que fez com que sentisse que tinha viajado em vão. Enquanto a frágil mão se enroscava ao redor da Montblanc de Rin e traçava uma tremida aproximação de «Kaede Yamammoto» na última linha, Rin tentou não pensar nas quatro horas de tempo de trabalho perdido nem no fato de que não suportava concordar com as pessoas.

Rin certificou a assinatura, Jaken assinou como testemunha, e logo os documentos voltaram para a pasta.

A senhorita Kaede tossiu um pouco.

— _Obrigado por dirigir até aqui. Sei que é um incomodo e verdadeiramente o aprecio._

Rin olhou a mulher que jazia entre o mar de espumosa renda branca.

Este é um leito de morte, pensou. E o Grim Reaper está perto. Tamborilando impacientemente com o pé e verificando seu relógio.

Era difícil não sentir-se como uma canalha. Foda-se. Era uma perfeita filha da puta profissional preocupando-se com a perda de um par de horas de trabalho quando parecia que à senhorita Kaede restavam tão poucas de vida.

— _Foi um prazer._

— _Agora, o chá_ —disse a senhorita Kaede.

Jaken empurrou o carrinho de metal aproximando-o da poltrona e serviu algo que cheirava como Earl Grei em uma taça de porcelana.

— _Açúcar, madame?_ —perguntou.

— _Sim, obrigado._ —Odiava chá, mas a colocação de açúcar faria com que pudesse bebê-lo. Quando Jaken o entregou, notou que só havia uma xícara. — _Não vai tomar nada, senhorita Kaede?_

— _Nada para mim, receio. São ordens do doutor._

Rin tomou um gole.

— _Que tipo de Earl Grei é este? Parece diferente dos que provei antes._

— _Gosta?_

— _De fato, sim._

Quando terminou o chá, a senhorita Kaede fechou os olhos com uma expressão que estranhamente parecia de alívio e Jaken levou a xícara vazia.

— _Bom, acredito que será melhor ir-me agora, senhorita Kaede._

— _O meu filho vai gostar de você_ —sussurrou a anciã — _Está te esperando._

Rin piscou e apelou a sua diplomacia.

— _Receio que deva retornar a cidade. Talvez possa conhecê-lo em outro hora?_

— _Ele precisa conhecê-la agora._

Rin voltou a piscar e em sua mente escutou o refrão de seu pai: O cliente sempre tem razão.

— _Se for tão importante para a senhora, eu poderia…_ — Rin engoliu com força — _Eu, ah… eu poderia…_

A senhorita Kaede sorriu levemente.

— _Não será tão mau para você. Ele é como seu pai. Uma bonita besta._

Rin esfregou os olhos. Havia duas senhoritas Kaede na cama. Na realidade, havia duas camas. Então, isso fazia com que houvesse quatro senhoritas Kaede? Ou oito?

A senhorita Kaede olhou Rin com encantadora lucidez e uma indiferença algo inquietante.

— _Não deve ter medo. Pode ser bastante afável se estiver de bom humor. Não obstante, eu não tentaria fugir. De qualquer forma ele a apanhará._

— _Que…? _— Rin sentia a boca seca e esponjosa, e quando escutou um ruído a sua esquerda, foi como se o som viesse de uma imensa distância.

Jaken estava tirando a bandeja de prata do carrinho de metal e pondo-a sobre uma escrivaninha. Quando voltou ao carrinho, desdobrou um painel secreto que tinha na parte de baixo e a coisa se converteu em uma espécie de maca.

Rin sentiu que lhe amoleciam os ossos, e a seguir paralisavam todas as juntas. Quando começou a escorregar para um lado da poltrona, Jaken a levantou nos braços e a levou até o carrinho, tão facilmente como tinha transladado a pesada poltrona.

Estava deitando-a de costas quando começou falhar sua visão. Desesperada, tentou conservar a consciência enquanto era levava pelo corredor para um antigo elevador de bronze e cristal. A última coisa que viu antes de perder os sentidos foi ao mordomo pressionando o botão «P» do porão.

O elevador balançou e ela se afundou com ele, caindo na inconsciência.

* * *

Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse 1º cap.

Continuarei a fict apenas se receber reviews pedindo por isso!

Agradeço por todos que "perderam" seu tempo lendo esta adaptação e q por alguma razão não me deixaram reviews!

Bjus...fui...


	3. Chapter 3

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Rin virou-se na cama, sentindo veludo sob as mãos e suave algodão egípcio contra o rosto. Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro no suave travesseiro, dando-se conta do martelar nas têmporas e que sentia algumas náuseas.

Que sonho tão estranho… a senhorita Kaede e esse mordomo. O chá. O carrinho. O elevador.

Deus, doía-lhe a cabeça, mas de onde vinha esse maravilhoso aroma? Escuras especiarias… como fina colônia para homem, só que uma que nunca tinha cheirado antes. Enquanto inspirava profundamente, seu corpo se esquentou em resposta e percorreu a superfície de veludo com a palma da mão. Sentia como se fosse pele…

Espere um momento. Não tinha nada de veludo em sua cama.

Abriu os olhos… e ficou olhando fixamente uma vela. Que estava sobre uma mesinha de cabeceira que não era dela.

O pânico rugiu em seu peito, mas a letargia prevalecia sobre seu corpo. Lutou tentando levantar a cabeça, e quando finalmente conseguiu, tinha a visão imprecisa. Em realidade não era como se tivesse alguma importância. Não podia ver mais à frente do que o superficial atoleiro de luz que caía sobre a cama.

Uma vasta e espessa escuridão a rodeava.

Ouviu um misterioso som de algo sendo arrastado. Metal contra metal. Movendo-se ao seu redor. Aproximando-se dela.

Olhou em direção ao ruído, abrindo a boca, um grito formando-se em sua mente só para ficar preso no fundo de sua garganta.

Havia uma enorme silhueta negra ao pé da cama. Um enorme… homem.

O terror fez com que se ensopasse de suor e o disparo de adrenalina clareou sua mente. Esticou-se em busca de algo que pudesse usar como arma. A vela, com seu pesado candelabro de prata, era a única. Tratou de alcançá-la…

Uma mão segurou seus braços.

Tolamente, tentou lutar, enrolando a colcha de veludo em seus pés, movendo o corpo. Não houve nenhuma diferença. A sujeição era como que de ferro.

Mas não a machucava.

Uma voz atravessou a densa escuridão.

— _Por favor… não vou te fazer mal._

As palavras foram ditas com um longo suspiro de tristeza, e durante um momento, Rin deixou de lutar. Quanta dor. Quanta solidão. Que linda voz masculina.

Acorde, Rin! Que diabos estava fazendo? Simpatizando com o tipo que a estava imobilizando?

Usando os dentes, tentou chegar ao seu polegar, pronta para mordê-lo e soltar-se para depois usar o joelho onde mais lhe doesse. Não teve oportunidade. Com um suave impulso, foi girada e estendida sobre seu estômago e seus braços foram cuidadosamente presos nas suas costas. Virou a cabeça para o lado para poder respirar e moveu-se para tentar se libertar.

O homem não lhe fez mal. Não a tocou de forma inapropriada. Simplesmente a sustentou frouxamente enquanto ela lutava, e quando finalmente ficou exausta, soltou-a imediatamente. Enquanto ofegava, escutou o som de correntes sendo arrastadas na escuridão que havia a sua esquerda.

Quando seus pulmões deixaram de bombear grosseiramente, grunhiu:

— _Não pode me manter aqui._

Silêncio. Não se ouvia sequer uma respiração.

— _Precisa me deixar ir._

Onde diabos estava? Merda… o sonho com Jaken tinha sido real. Portanto, devia estar em algum lugar da propriedade Yamammoto.

— _Vai ter gente me procurando._

Isso era mentira. Era um fim de semana prolongado e a maioria dos advogados de seu escritório foram passar o dia do trabalho em suas casas de veraneio. Se não fosse ao escritório como tinha planejado fazer, não haveria ninguém que sentisse sua falta. E se seus companheiros tentassem se comunicar com ela, topariam com sua secretária eletrônica e provavelmente admitiriam que finalmente ela conseguiu arranjar sua vida e que havia aproveitado um pouco do tempo livre para descansar no dia do trabalhador.

— _Onde está você?_ — perguntou, a sua voz ecoando. Quando não houve resposta perguntou-se se não a teria deixado sozinha.

Estendeu a mão para pegar a vela e usou seu fraco brilho para examinar os arredores. A parede que havia atrás da cabeceira de madeira lavrada era feita da mesma pedra cor cinza pálida que a frente da mansão dos Yamammoto, por isso sabia onde estava. A cama em que se encontrava estava coberta de veludo azul marinho e era alta. Ela vestia uma camisola branca e sua roupa de baixo.

Isso foi tudo o que pôde averiguar.

Ao deslizar pela borda do colchão, suas pernas cambalearam, e quando seus joelhos cederam, caiu. A cera se derramou sobre sua mão, queimando-lhe a pele, e machucou o tornozelo contra o chão de pedra. Conteve o fôlego e se impulsionou para cima agarrando o edredom.

Tinha a cabeça mal, doía e estava confusa. Sentia o estômago como se estivesse cheio de pintura plástica e chateação. O pânico piorava esses alegres probleminhas.

Estendeu a mão mantendo a vela o mais afastada possível e se arrastou para frente. Quando fez contato com algo, gritou e deu um salto para trás… até que se deu conta de que era um desenho vertical irregular.

Livros. Eram livros com capas de couro.

Levantou a vela novamente e avançou para a esquerda, avaliando com a palma da mão. Mais livros. Mais… livros. Havia livros por toda parte, organizados por autor. Estava na seção de Dickens, e a julgar pelas incrustações douradas das lombadas, os malditos pareciam ser primeiras edições.

Não tinham pó, como se fossem limpos regularmente. Ou lidos.

Alguns metros mais à frente, deparou-se com uma porta. Subindo e baixando a vela, tentou encontrar uma fechadura ou um trinco, mas não havia nenhum sinal na madeira antiga salvo dobradiças de ferro negro. No chão, à direita, havia algo do tamanho de uma cesta de pão, mas não podia adivinhar do que se tratava.

Endireitou-se e golpeou a porta.

— _Senhorita Kaede! Jaken!_ — continuou gritando durante um momento e emitiu um forte e longo grito, esperando alarmar alguém. Ninguém acudiu.

O medo deu lugar a fúria e a agressividade.

Atemorizada mas de saco cheio ao mesmo tempo, continuou medindo o caminho a seu redor. Livros. Só livros. Do chão até o teto, de uma parede a outra. Livros, livros, livros…

Rin se deteve e subitamente se sentiu aliviada.

— _Isto é um sonho. Tudo isto é simplesmente um sonho._

Respirou fundo…

— _De certa forma, sim._ — A profunda e ressonante voz masculina fez com que girasse sobre si mesma, e batesse as costas contra as prateleiras.

Não demonstre medo, pensou. Quando enfrentar um inimigo, não demonstre medo.

— _Me deixa sair deste fodido lugar. Agora mesmo._

— _Dentro de três dias._

— _Perdão?_

— _Permanecerá aqui comigo durante três dias. E depois minha Mãe te libertará._

— _Mãe…?_ — Este era o filho da senhorita Kaede!

Rin sacudiu a cabeça, parte da conversação que tinha mantido com a mulher passavam por sua mente, sem adquirir nenhum sentido.

— _Esta é uma detenção ilegal…_

— _E depois de três dias, não se lembrará de nada. Nem aonde foi, nem o tempo que passou aqui. Nem de mim. Nada perdurará desta experiência._

Deus… sua voz era hipnótica. Tão triste. Tão suave e tão grave…

As correntes se arrastaram pelo chão, o som fazendo-se mais alto, recordando-lhe que o devia temer.

— _Não se aproxime de mim._

— _Sinto muito. Não posso esperar._

Correu para trás em busca da porta e golpeou a madeira, seus movimentos instáveis e frenéticos derrubavam cera por toda parte. Quando a chama da vela se extinguiu, atirou o candelabro de prata contra a parede e quando escutou que caiu no chão, bateu com os punhos contra os sólidos painéis.

As correntes se aproximaram; ele a alcançou. Aterrada ao ponto da loucura, Rin arranhou a porta e suas unhas deixaram largos arranhões.

Duas mãos cobriram as dela, detendo-a. OH, Deus, estava sobre ela. Atrás dela.

— _Me deixe sair!_

— _Não vou te fazer mal_ — disse mansamente, docemente — _Não te farei mal… _— continuou falando, palavra após palavra até que caiu em uma espécie de transe.

Quando um aroma encheu seu nariz sentiu que lhe fazia cócegas pelo corpo. Ele era a fonte do enigmático e picante aroma, a deliciosa fragrância que encerrava todo o masculino, o capitalista e o sensual. O centro de seu corpo se agitou, esticou-se, umedeceu-se…

Horrorizada por sua reação, tratou de separar-se com um puxão.

— _Não me toque._

— _Fica quieta._ — Sua voz estava junto ao seu ouvido — _Não tomarei muito nesta primeira vez e não deve preocupar-se. Irá daqui com sua virtude intacta. Não posso me "deitar" com você._

Não deveria confiar nele. Deveria estar aterrorizada. Pelo contrário, suas mãos suaves, sua voz tranqüila e profunda e o aroma sensual que emanava acalmavam seus temores. E provavelmente isso era o que mais a assustava.

Soltou-a e uma de suas mãos foi até seus cabelos. Tirou-lhe os grampos um por um até que caiu sobre seus ombros.

— _Que bonito_ — sussurrou.

Sabia que deveria sair em disparada. Mas, na realidade, não desejava separar-se dele.

— _Está escuro. Como pode saber que aspecto tenho…_

— _Vejo-a perfeitamente._

— _Eu não vejo nada._

— _É melhor assim._

Seria feio? Estaria malformado? Seria disforme? E se fosse, acaso importaria na realidade? Sabia que não. Aceitaria sem importar o aspecto que tivesse. Embora, Jesus Bendito… por quê?

— _Sinto apressar isto_ — disse bruscamente — _Necessito só o suficiente para me acalmar._

Ouviu um gemido e sentiu que lhe afastavam o cabelo para um lado. Duas afiadas e ardentes pontas se afundaram em seu pescoço, a dor foi uma doce investida. Quando arqueou as costas e ofegou, os braços dele a rodearam rapidamente e a apertaram contra um enorme corpo masculino.

Ele gemeu e começou a chupar.

Seu sangue… ele estava… bebendo seu sangue. E OH, Deus, sentia-se genial.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rin desmaiou.

Quando despertou, estava na cama, entre os lençóis, ainda envolta na camisola. A penetrante escuridão a fazia choramingar de uma forma da qual nunca se acreditou capaz, mas não havia nada que a tranqüilizasse, nenhuma realidade a que se agarrar. Sentia que estava se afogando em um denso e profundo mar, seus pulmões sufocados pelo que não podia ver.

A ansiedade ativava todo tipo de conexões em sua mente e começou a suar frio. Estava ficando louca…

Uma vela brilhou perto dela, iluminando a mesinha de cabeceira e uma bandeja de prata com comida. Um momento depois outra foi acesa do outro lado da enorme cama. E outra estava colocada no alto das prateleiras que estava ao lado da porta. E outra no que parecia ser um banheiro. E…

Uma a uma foram aparecendo, acesas por ninguém. O que deveria tê-la assustado, mas estava muito desesperada para ver para que se importasse mínimo como se acendiam as luzes.

O quarto era muito maior do que havia imaginado, e o chão, paredes e teto eram da mesma pedra cinza. A única peça de mobiliário além da cama era uma escrivaninha do tamanho de uma mesa de banquetes. Sua suave e lustrosa superfície estava coberta com papéis brancos e com altas pilhas de livros encadernados em couro negro. Atrás dela havia uma cadeira com aspecto de trono, disposta de lado como se alguém estivesse estado sentado nela e se levantado rapidamente.

Onde estava o homem?

Seus olhos foram para o único lugar escuro. E soube que estava ali. Observando-a. Esperando.

Rin recordou a sensação dele pressionado contra suas costas e levou a mão ao pescoço. Sentiu… nada. Bom, quase nada. Havia dois buraquinhos quase imperceptíveis. Como se a mordida tivesse ocorrido semanas e semanas atrás.

— _O que fez comigo?_ — perguntou. Embora já sabia. E OH, Deus… as implicações eram horríveis.

— _Me desculpe._ —Sua bonita voz soava tensa — _Lamento o que devo tirar de uma inocente. Mas preciso me alimentar ou morrerei e não tenho outra opção. Não posso deixar meus aposentos._

Rin fechou os olhos por um momento. Ao abri-los, deparou-se com um tabuleiro de xadrez sobre a escrivaninha… o tipo de coisa que acontece quando se está a ponto de se desesperar. Santa… merda.

Passou-se um longo tempo antes que pudesse pensar coerentemente e o vazio cognitivo estava cheio de visões de Hollywood: o não morto, pálido e malvado… vampiro.

Seu corpo tremeu tão violentamente fazendo com que seus dentes batessem uns contra os outros, se enroscou sobre si mesma, levantando os joelhos até o peito. Quando começou a balançar-se, teve um pensamento desordenado de que nunca tinha estado tão aterrorizada em sua vida.

Isto era um pesadelo. Quer estivesse sonhando ou não, isto era um absoluto pesadelo.

— _Você me contaminou?_ —perguntou.

— _Se estiver… Está me perguntando se te converti no que sou? Não. Não para nada. Não._

Alimentada pela necessidade de fugir, saiu voando da cama e se dirigiu velozmente em linha reta para a porta. Não chegou muito longe. O quarto girou em círculos ao seu redor e tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Levando as mãos à frente, evitou a queda agarrando-se aos livros.

Ele também a agarrou, foi tão rápido que pareceu que havia se desmaterializado do lugar de onde havia estado. Com mãos cuidadosas a segurou somente com a força estritamente necessária.

— _Precisa comer._

Sustentou-se da prateleira e notou sem razão aparente que estava frente à coleção completa do George Elliot. Possivelmente esse era o motivo de que falasse como se fosse da época vitoriana. Havia estado lendo livros do século dezenove durante todo o tempo que ali havia permanecido, fosse a quantidade de tempo que fosse.

— _Por favor_ — implorou a bonita voz — _Precisa comer..._

— _Tenho que ir ao banheiro._ —Olhou através do quarto para um enclave de mármore — _Me diga que ali dentro há um sanitário._

— _Sim. Está vendo que não tem portas, mas eu desviarei os olhos._

— _Faça isso._

Rin se libertou dele e caminhou cambaleando, muito emocionada, fraca e aterrorizada para preocupar-se com a privacidade. E mais, se tivesse querido aproveitar-se dela poderia tê-lo feito várias vezes nesse tempo. E mais, seu sentido de honra estava gravado no timbre de sua voz. Se dizia que não ia olhar, não o faria.

Mas, Rin, você é uma idiota. Por que demônios deveria acreditar em alguém a quem não conhecia? Em alguém que a mantinha presa?

Embora talvez isso fosse parte do motivo. Evidentemente ele também estava preso ali.

A não ser que estivesse mentindo.

O banheiro era ladrilhado de mármore cor nata do chão até o teto e havia uma banheira antiga com pés em forma de garra e um lavabo com pedestal. Foi só quando abriu a torneira para lavar as mãos que notou que não havia espelho.

Lavou o rosto e o secou com uma toalha branca que tirou de uma pilha. Depois pôs as mãos em concha debaixo do jato de água e a bebeu. Seu estômago se assentou um pouco e estava disposta a apostar que um pouco de comida se assentaria ainda mais, mas não ia ingerir nada que lhe oferecessem. Já tinha feito isso com a xícara de chá e olhe onde demônios tinha terminado.

De volta ao quarto, olhou fixamente o canto escuro.

— _Desejo ver seu rosto. Agora._

Não representava um risco adicional. Já sabia que estava na propriedade Yamammoto e sabia quem era ele… o filho da senhorita Kaede. Tinha informações suficientes sobre eles para saber que se fossem matá-la para evitar que os identificasse, já tinham motivos suficientes para fazê-lo.

— _Quero ver seu rosto. Agora. _

Houve um longo silencio. Logo ouviu as correntes e ele saiu para a luz.

Rin ofegou, levando as mãos a boca. Era tão bonito como sua voz, tão bonito como seu aroma, tão bonito como um anjo… e não parecia ter mais de trinta anos.

Sua estatura de 1,98 de altura estava envolta em um roupão de seda vermelha que caía até o chão e estava amarrado com um cinto bordado. Seu cabelo era prateado como a lua e o mantinha afastado do rosto, caindo em grandes ondas até… Deus, provavelmente até a cintura. E seu rosto… a perfeição do mesmo era assombrosa, com a mandíbula quadrada, os lábios grossos, e o nariz reto. Era a síntese da magnificência masculina.

Entretanto não podia ver seus olhos. Mantinha-os baixos, olhando o chão.

— _Meu Deus_ —sussurrou — _É irreal._

Voltou para a sombra.

— _Por favor, coma. Precisarei de você novamente. Logo._

Rin imaginou-o mordendo-a… chupando seu pescoço… bebendo o que levava nas veias. E teve que lembrar a si mesma que era uma violação. E que era uma prisioneira contra sua vontade e que estava sendo usada por… um monstro.

Baixou os olhos. Parte das correntes que se deslocavam com ele ainda estava à vista. Era grosa como seus punhos e supôs que estaria fechada no seu tornozelo.

Definitivamente, ele também era um prisioneiro.

— _Por que está preso aqui embaixo?_

— _Sou um perigo para outras pessoas. Agora, coma. Rogo-lhe isso._

— _Quem te mantém assim?_

Só houve silêncio. Falou depois:

— _A comida. Deve comer a comida._

— _Sinto muito. Não vou tocar nisso._

— _Não puseram nada._

— _Isso foi o que pensei do Earl Grei de sua mãe._

As correntes soaram quando ele retornou à luz.

Sim, estavam presas em seu tornozelo. O esquerdo.

Atravessou o quarto, mantendo-se o mais longe possível dela e sem olhá-la. Seu andar era flexível e gracioso como o de um animal, seus ombros se balançavam enquanto suas pernas o levavam sobre o chão de pedra. O poder que emanava era… aterrador. E erótico. E triste.

Era como uma besta magnífica em um zoológico.

Sentou-se onde ela tinha estado recostada e estendeu a mão para a bandeja de prata que tinha a comida. Levantando a tampa da bandeja, deixou-a de lado sobre a mesa e ela pôde sentir o maravilhoso aroma de cordeiro e limão. Desenrolou um guardanapo de linho, pegou um pesado garfo de prata e provou o cordeiro, o arroz e os feijões. Depois limpou a boca com a borda do guardanapo em tecido de damasco, limpou o garfo e pôs a tampa de volta em seu lugar.

Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Seu cabelo era magnífico, tão espesso e brilhante, derramando-se sobre seus ombros, as pontas frisadas acariciando o edredom de veludo e suas coxas. Na realidade, a cor e a textura de seus cabelos eram os mais lindos que ela já vira na vida.

Nunca antes tinha visto essa combinação. Ao menos não saindo naturalmente da cabeça de alguém. E estava completamente segura de que sua endemoniada mãe não lhe mandava uma cabeleireira todos os meses para lhe tratar os cabelos.

— _Esperaremos_ — disse — _E poderá ver que não envenenaram a comida._

Olhou-o fixamente. Embora fosse enorme, era tão tranqüilo, reservado e humilde que não tinha medo dele. É obvio que a parte lógica de seu cérebro lhe recordava que deveria estar apavorada. Mas logo pensava na forma em que a tinha dominado sem machucá-la na primeira vez que havia despertado. E no fato de que ele parecia ter medo dela.

Conservando o olhar nas correntes, disse a si mesma que deveria dar razão aos tumultuados pensamentos em seu cérebro. Essa coisa estava ali por alguma razão.

— _Qual é seu nome?_ —perguntou-lhe.

Suas sobrancelhas baixaram.

Deus, a luz que se derramava sobre seu rosto o fazia parecer algo definitivamente etéreo. E ainda assim a estrutura de seus ossos era bem máscula, firme e inflexível.

— _Me responda._

— _Não tenho um_ —disse.

— _O que quer dizer com não tem um nome? Como é chamado?_

— _Jaken não me chama de nenhuma forma. Minha mãe está acostumada a me chamar de Filho. Assim, suponho que esse é meu nome. Filho._

— _Filho._

Esfregou as coxas com a palma das mãos, de cima para baixo, e a seda vermelha de seu roupão flutuou com elas.

— _Há quanto tempo está aqui embaixo?_

— _Em que ano estamos?_ —Quando respondi, ele falou: _cinqüenta e seis anos._

Ela ficou com a respiração suspensa.

— _Tem cinqüenta e seis anos?_

— _Não. Trouxeram-me para cá quando tinha doze anos._

—_Senhor querido…_ — Bem, evidentemente tinham diferentes expectativas de vida — _Por que o puseram nesta cela?_

— _Minha natureza começou a impor-se. Minha mãe disse que desta forma seria mais seguro para todo mundo._

— _Esteve aqui embaixo todo este tempo?_ — Devia estar tornando-se louco, pensou. Não podia imaginar estar sozinha durante décadas. Não era de estranhar que não queria olhá-la nos olhos. Não estava acostumado a interagir com ninguém — _Aqui embaixo, sozinho?_

— _Tenho meus livros. E minhas ilustrações. Não estou sozinho. Além disso, aqui estou a salvo do sol._

A voz de Rin se endureceu quando recordou a agradável, pequena e idosa senhorita Kaede drogando-a e atirando-a ali embaixo, na cela com ele.

— _De quanto em quanto tempo te trazem mulheres?_

— _Uma vez ao ano._

— _O que? Como uma espécie de presente de aniversário?_

— _É o tempo máximo que posso ficar antes que minha fome se torne muito intensa. Se esperar mais, morro… difícil de acreditar._ — Sua voz era impossivelmente baixa. Estava envergonhado.

Rin podia sentir que estava se zangando ferozmente, a raiva crescendo e subindo pela sua garganta. Droga, quando a senhorita Kaede tinha falado de seu filho no quarto não estava se fazendo de casamenteira de amável coração. A mulher tinha visto Rin como comida para seu filho como a um animal.

— _Quando foi a última vez em que viu sua mãe?_

— _O dia no qual me deixou aqui embaixo._

Deus, ter doze anos e ser trancado e largado…

— _Comerá agora?_ —perguntou-lhe — _Pode ver que estou ileso._

O estômago lhe rugiu.

— _Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui?_

— _Só durante o jantar. Não muito. Haverá dois cafés da manhã, um almoço e um jantar mais e depois estará livre._

Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu que não havia relógios. Assim que se adaptou? Ou seja, sabe a hora pelas comidas. Jesus… Bendito.

— _Quer me mostrar seus olhos?_ —perguntou-lhe, dando um passo para ele — _Por favor._

Ficou em pé, uma força proeminente envolta em seda vermelha.

— _Deixar-te-ei para que coma._

Passou a seu lado, com a cabeça virada em outra direção e a corrente arrastando-se pelo chão. Quando chegou à escrivaninha, girou a cadeira de forma que ficasse de costas para ela e se sentou. Levantando um lápis de cor, pôs a mão sobre uma parte do papel branco e grosso. Um momento depois, o grafite começou a acariciar a página. O som que fazia era tão suave como a respiração de um menino.

Rin o olhou fixamente e tomou uma decisão. Depois olhou a comida por cima de seu ombro. Tinha que comer. Se ia tirar a ambos dali, ia precisar de sua força.

* * *

Olá! Venho trazer mais um cap desta adaptação, espero q estejam gostando!

Rukia-hime obrigada pela review, adorei!

Bom, como eu já disse, esta é uma adaptação, por isso não demorarei a fazer as atualizações.

Bom, não sei pq, mas o site aki do , "cortou" o nome da autora desta estória, então se alguém tiver curiosidade e quiser saber, é só perguntar q daí respondo pelo review, blz?

Bjus e até a próxima! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Rin terminou tudo o que havia na bandeja, e enquanto comia, o silêncio que havia na habitação era natural, o qual era estranho considerando as circunstâncias.

Depois de deixar o guardanapo, levantou as pernas, colocou-as sobre a cama e se recostou contra os travesseiros, cansada, embora não de uma forma narcotizada. Enquanto olhava a bandeja, teve o absurdo pensamento de que não podia recordar a última vez que se permitiu terminar uma refeição. Sempre estava de dieta, ficando sempre com um pouco de fome. Ajudava-a manter seu nível de agressividade, propiciava sua acuidade, sua concentração.

Agora se sentia um pouco confusa. E… estava bocejando?

— _Não lembrarei disto?_ —perguntou a suas costas.

Ele negou com a cabeça, sua juba ondeou, quase roçando o chão. A combinação de branco-prateado era estupenda.

— _Por que não?_

— _Apagarei suas lembranças antes que se vá._

— _Como?_

Encolheu os ombros.

— _Não sei. Eu só… as encontro entre seus pensamentos e as enterro._

Pegou o edredom e cobriu as pernas. Tinha a sensação de que se o pressionasse em busca de mais detalhes, não teria mais o que oferecer… como se não entendesse muito bem a si mesmo ou a sua natureza. Interessante. A senhorita Kaede era humana, pelo menos até onde Rin sabia. Assim evidentemente seu pai teria sido…

Merda, verdadeiramente estava levando isto a sério?

Rin levou a mão ao pescoço e sentiu a marca, quase desvanecida, da dentada. Sim… sim, estava lá. E embora seu cérebro se refreasse ante a idéia de que existiam os vampiros, tinha uma prova irrefutável, verdade?

Pensou em Jaken. Ele também era algo diferente, correto? Não sabia o que era, mas sua estranha força unida a sua óbvia idade… algo não estava bem.

O silêncio se estendeu, os minutos fluíram passando pelo quarto, escorrendo-se para o infinito. Tinha passado uma hora? Ou meia hora? Ou três?

Por estranho que parecesse, amava o som dos suaves traços do lápis sobre o papel

— _No que está trabalhando?_ —perguntou-lhe.

Deteve-se.

— _Por que queria ver meus olhos?_

— _Por que não? Completaria a imagem que tenho de você._

Deixou o lápis. Quando levantou a mão para afastar o cabelo e colocá-lo atrás do ombro, estava tremendo.

— _Preciso… ir até você, agora._

As velas começaram a apagar uma a uma.

O medo fez com que seu coração palpitasse como se o diabo a perseguisse. O medo e… OH, Deus, por favor não permita que esse arrebatamento seja parcialmente devido a um sentimento de antecipação.

— _Espera!_ —interrompeu-o — _Como sabe que não… tomará muito?_

— _Posso perceber sua pressão sangüínea e sou muito cuidadoso. Não poderia suportar machucá-la._ — parou em frente à escrivaninha. Mais velas se apagaram.

— _Por favor, não nos deixe completamente no escuro_ - disse quando só a vela da mesinha de cabeceira continuava acesa — _Não posso suportá-lo._

— _É melhor dessa forma…_

— _Não! Deus, não… realmente não é assim. Não sabe o que sinto. A escuridão me apavora._

— _Então o faremos com luz._

Quando começou a aproximar-se da cama, o que ouviu primeiro foram suas correntes; logo viu emergir sua sombra da escuridão.

— _Poderia ficar em pé?_ — disse-lhe — _Para que possa voltar a fazê-lo por trás de você? Desse modo não terá que me ver. Desta vez demorarei um pouquinho mais._

Rin suspirou, seu corpo estava esquentando, seu sangue ardia em suas veias. Desejava desentranhar os porquês de sua perigosa falta de sentido de preservação, mas o que importava? Estava onde estava.

— _Acredito… acredito que quero vê-lo._

Ele duvidou.

— _Está certa disso? Porque uma vez que começo, é difícil deter-me na metade…_

Deus, soavam como dois ávidos vitorianos falando de sexo.

— _Preciso vê-lo._

Ele respirou profundamente, como se estivesse nervoso e refreando-se a si mesmo para superar a ansiedade.

— _Então poderia se sentar na beirada da cama? Dessa forma poderia me ajoelhar a sua frente._

Rin trocou de posição de forma que suas pernas ficaram penduradas na beirada do colchão. Ele se agachou um pouco, dobrando os joelhos, logo sacudindo a cabeça.

— _Não_ — murmurou — _vou ter que me sentar perto de você._

Sentou-se de costas para a vela, para que seu rosto permanecesse na escuridão.

— _Posso te pedir que se vire para mim?_

Ela trocou de posição e levantou os olhos. A luz da chama formava um halo ao redor de sua cabeça e desejou poder ver o seu rosto. Ansiava ver a beleza dele.

— _Sesshoumaru_ —sussurrou — _Deveriam ter te chamado Sesshoumaru. Pelo significado._ (**N/A:** gente aki eu tive mesmo q alterar o trazido na estória se não não encaixaria no personagem Sesshy do anime e lembro de ter visto q uma das traduções pro nome do Sesshy seria, aquele que mata e traz à vida, então achei q combinava aki.)

Ele levantou a mão e passou-a em seus cabelos, colocando-os para trás. Depois colocou-a no colchão enquanto se inclinava para ela.

— _Eu gosto desse nome_ — disse brandamente.

Primeiro sentiu seus lábios sobre o pescoço, uma suave carícia de pele roçando pele. Logo retirou a boca e soube que a estava abrindo, revelando presas. A mordida foi rápida e decidida e ela deu um salto, muito mais consciente desta vez. A dor foi mais intensa, mas também o foi a doçura que se seguiu.

Rin gemeu quando o calor percorreu seu corpo e começaram os puxões de sua sucção, quando sua boca estabeleceu um ritmo. Não estava muito segura de quando o tocou. Simplesmente aconteceu. Levou as mãos para seus ombros.

Agora foi ele que vibrou e quando se afastou, a luz revelou parte de seu rosto. Sua respiração era forçada, tinha os lábios abertos, e a ponta de suas presas agora aparecia. Estava faminto mas emocionado.

Percorreu-lhe os braços com as mãos. Os músculos eram fortes e bem delineados.

— _Não posso parar_ — disse com voz distorcida.

— _Eu só… desejo tocá-lo._

— _Não posso parar._

— _Sei. E eu desejo tocá-lo._

— _Por quê?_

— _Porque quero te sentir._ — Não podia acreditar, mas inclinou a cabeça e expôs a garganta — _Toma o que precisar. E eu farei o mesmo._

Desta vez se equilibrou sobre ela, sujeitando sua cabeça com uma mão que pôs do outro lado de sua garganta e mordendo-a com força. Seu corpo se agitou, seus seios fizeram contato com a dura parede de seu peito, sua essência rugia. Agarrando-se a seus poderosos bíceps, caiu para trás sobre os travesseiros e ele foi com ela.

Agora o corpo de Sesshoumaru estava inteiramente em cima do dela, seu peso a esmagava contra o colchão. Estava bloqueando a luz da vela por isso não podia ver nada com clareza, embora o brilho que vinha detrás dele evitava uma escuridão profunda. De certa forma se sentia bem, embora por um motivo perigoso: a escuridão fazia com que as sensações que sentia no pescoço fossem muito mais vívidas, o úmido contato de sua cálida boca, os puxões que dava quando engolia e a corrente sexual que havia entre eles.

Que Deus a ajudasse, mas gostava do que ele estava fazendo.

Rin estendeu a mão e encontrou seu cabelo. Com um grunhido de satisfação, enredou as mãos na sedosa espessura, agarrando grandes mechas, abrindo caminho para seu couro cabeludo.

Quando ele ficou imóvel, ela ficou quieta e sentiu o tremor que lhe atravessava o corpo. Esperou para ver se continuava e assim ele o fez. Quando começou a beber outra vez, o quarto começou a girar, mas não se importou. Tinha ele para agarrar-se.

Pelo menos até que se separassem rapidamente e a deixasse na cama. Retirando-se para o canto escuro, com apenas as correntes para registrar seus movimentos, virtualmente desapareceu.

Rin voltou a si. Quando sentiu a umidade entre seus seios, baixou a vista. O sangue corria por seu peito e estava sendo absorvido por sua camisola branca. Ladrou uma maldição e lutou para cobrir as incisões que ele tinha feito.

Instantaneamente, Sesshoumaru estava na frente dela, afastando suas mãos.

— _Sinto muito, não o fechei adequadamente. Espere, não, não lute contra mim. Devo fechá-lo. Me deixe fechá-lo para que possa deter o sangramento._

Capturou-lhe as mãos em uma das dele, afastou-lhe o cabelo para trás, e pôs a boca sobre sua garganta. Tirou a língua e acariciou sua pele. E voltou a acariciá-la. E outra vez.

Não passou muito tempo antes que se esquecesse do assunto do sangramento até a morte.

Sesshoumaru soltou suas mãos e a embalou. Ela se abandonou em seus braços e deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás enquanto a lambia e a acariciava com o nariz.

Começou a ir mais devagar. Logo se deteve.

— _Agora deveria dormir_ — sussurrou.

— _Não estou cansada._ — O que era uma mentira.

Sentiu que a deitava sobre o travesseiro, a cortina de seu cabelo caiu para frente enquanto a acomodava.

Quando ia afastar-se, agarrou-lhe as mãos.

— _Seus olhos. Vai me deixar vê-los. Se nos próximos dias vai continuar fazendo o que acaba de fazer, deve-me isso._

Depois de um longo momento, afastou o cabelo e levantou lentamente as pálpebras. Suas íris eram de um vívido dourado e resplandeciam como o sol; de fato, brilhavam. E ao redor do lado externo, tinham uma linha negra. Seus cílios eram espessos e largos.

Seu olhar era hipnótico. De outro mundo. Extraordinário… igual a todo o resto de sua pessoa.

Baixou a cabeça.

— _Durma. Provavelmente precisarei de você antes do café da manhã._

— _O que faz você? Dorme?_

— _Sim._ — Quando olhou do outro lado da cama, ele murmurou — _Esta noite não o farei aqui. Não se preocupe._

— _Então onde?_

— _Não se preocupe._

Foi repentinamente desaparecendo na escuridão. Abandonada à luz da vela, sentiu-se como se estivesse flutuando na enorme cama, À deriva no que era tanto um delicioso sonho como um horrível pesadelo.

* * *

Olá pessoal, fico muito feliz em saber q estão curtindo a adaptação!

Quero agradecer aos reviews que recebi, que mesmo tendo sido poucos, me deixaram muito feliz!

Agradeço tbm à todos aqueles que pararam para ler esta adaptação mas que por alguma razão não me deixaram reviews, meu muito obrigada!

Espero q tenham gostado de mais este cap!

Bjus e até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem seus direitos reservados.

**AVISO:**

O CAPÍTULO A SEGUIR POSSUI CENAS DE HENTAI, QUEM NÃO GOSTAR, FAVOR NÃO LER!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Rin despertou com o som da ducha. Levantando-se, pôs os pés no chão e decidiu explorar um pouco enquanto Sesshoumaru estava ocupado. Levantou a vela, e caminhou em direção a escrivaninha. Ou ao menos para onde pensava que estava a maldita coisa.

Sua tíbia foi a primeira a encontrá-la, golpeando-a contra um maciço pé. Com uma maldição, inclinou-se e esfregou o que sem dúvida se converteria em um tremendo roxo. Malditas velas. Avançando com mais cuidado, seguiu em busca da cadeira em que tinha estado sentado e baixou a luz quase completamente imprestável para ver no que tinha estado trabalhando.

— _OH, Meu Deus_ — sussurrou.

Era um retrato dela. Um assombrosamente, preciso e francamente sensual retrato dela olhando diretamente para fora da página. Mas ele nunca a tinha visto. Como sabia…

— _Por favor se afaste disso_ — disse Sesshoumaru do banheiro.

— _É bonito._ — inclinou-se mais sobre a mesa, vendo grande quantidade de diferentes desenhos, todos contemporâneos. O que a surpreendeu — _Todos são bonitos._

Havia bosques e flores distorcidos. Vistas panorâmicas da casa e os jardins Yamammoto que eram surrealistas. Representações das habitações da mansão que eram todas um pouco livres em seu estilo, mas de igual forma visualmente atrativas. Que fosse modernista a surpreendeu, dada sua formalidade ao falar e suas maneiras antiquadas…

Estremecendo voltou a olhar seu desenho. Era um retrato clássico. Com um realismo clássico.

Suas outras obras não representavam um estilo, na verdade. Suas representações estavam tergiversadas porque não tinha visto o que estava desenhando em mais de cinqüenta anos. Fazia tudo recorrendo a uma memória que não tinha sido refrescada em décadas.

Levantou seu retrato. Estava amorosamente realizado, cuidadosamente representado. Era um tributo a ela.

— _Gostaria que não olhasse nada disso_ — disse, junto ao seu ouvido.

Ofegou e se virou rapidamente. Quando seu coração se assentou, pensou: demônios, como cheira bem.

— _Por que não quer que os veja?_

— _É pessoal._

Houve uma pausa enquanto ela ficou pensando em algo.

— _Desenhou as outras mulheres?_

— _Deveria voltar para a cama._

— _Desenhou?_

— _Não._

Isso era um alívio. Por razões que não sabia precisar.

— _Por que não?_

— _Elas não… me pareceram agradáveis à vista._

Sem pensar, perguntou:

— _Esteve com alguma delas? Teve relações sexuais com elas?_

Tinha deixado a ducha aberta e o som de água corrente se chocando contra o mármore quebrava o silêncio.

— _Me responda._

— _Não._

— _Disse que não teria relações sexuais comigo. É porque não… pode estar com humanas?_

— _É uma questão de honra._

— _Assim que os vampiros… têm sexo? Refiro-me a que podem fazê-lo verdade?_ — Bom, por que estava indo por esse caminho? Cale-se Rin…

— _Sou capaz de me excitar. E posso… me masturbar._

Teve que fechar os olhos quando imaginou-o na cama gloriosamente nu, com o cabelo solto a seu redor. Viu uma dessas mãos largas e magras envolta ao redor de si mesmo, acariciando o membro para cima e para baixo até que se arqueava no colchão e…

Ouviu-o inspirar profundamente e dizer:

— _Por que isso te atrai ?_

Jesus, tinha os sentidos muito aguçados. E como poderia ser de outra maneira?

Embora não fosse como se precisasse saber os pormenores do que a excitava.

— _Alguma vez esteve com uma mulher?_

Sua cabeça encurvada se moveu de um lado para o outro.

— _A maioria delas me temiam e estavam em seu direito. Recuavam na minha presença. Especialmente enquanto me… alimentava delas._

Tratou de imaginar o que sentiria em ter contato só com pessoas que pensa que é horrível. Não era de sentir saudades do que fora tão reprimido e vergonhoso.

— _Com aquelas que não me achavam… repugnante_ — disse _—, com aquelas que se acostumaram a minha presença, que não se negaram… me faltou vontade. Não as achei atraentes._

— _Alguma vez beijou alguém?_

— _Não. Agora responda minha pergunta. Por que se excita em pensar em mim… me masturbando?_

— _Porque eu gostaria de… observar. Penso que deve ser bonito quando faz isso. Penso que você… é lindo._

Ele ofegou.

Quando, durante um longo momento, não se ouviu mais do que o som do chuveiro, ela disse:

— _Sinto te haver horrorizado._

— _Acha-me agradável à vista?_

— _Sim._

— _Sinceramente?_ — sussurrou.

— _Sim._

— _Sinto-me feliz._ — As correntes arrastaram-se pelo chão quando deu a volta e retornou ao banheiro.

— Sesshoumaru?

Os elos de metal continuaram se arrastando.

Foi para a cama e se sentou aos pés da mesma. Ficou sustentando a vela com ambas as mãos enquanto ele tomava banho. Quando a água deixou de correr e finalmente saiu do banheiro, disse-lhe:

— _Também gostaria de tomar um banho._

— _Fique a vontade_. — A água retornou, como se ele a tivesse feito correr com sua vontade — _Te asseguro que terá privacidade._

Entrou no banheiro e deixou a vela sobre o balcão. O ar estava quente e úmido pela ducha que ele tinha tomado, cheirava a sabonete e a sua essência escura. Tirando a camisola e a roupa de baixo, meteu-se sob a ducha, a água caía sobre seu corpo, empapava-lhe o cabelo e limpava sua pele.

Sentia-se espantada pela falta de compaixão que tinha recebido nas últimas cinco décadas. Pela crueldade de que suas únicas companheiras tivessem tido que ser seqüestradas, violando seus direitos para que ele pudesse sobreviver. Por seu encarceramento que tinha persistido e continuaria a menos que fosse libertado. Pelo fato de que nem sequer soubesse que era bonito.

Odiava que tivesse vivido sozinho toda sua vida.

Saindo da ducha, secou-se, voltou a pôr a camisola, e colocou a calcinha e o sutiã no bolso.

Quando saiu do banheiro, disse:

— _Sesshoumaru, onde está?_ – Entrou mais no dormitório.

— _Sesshoumaru?_

— _Estou no escritório._

— _Poderia acender alguma luz?_

As velas flamejaram instantaneamente.

— _Obrigado._ —Olhou-o fixamente enquanto se mexia para ocultar o que tinha estado desenhando — _Vou levá-lo comigo_ —falou.

Levantou a cabeça, e por uma vez, também os olhos. Deus, a forma com que brilhavam era incrível.

— _Perdão?_

— _Quando Jaken vier me buscar, vou fazer com que você saia daqui._ — O mais provável era que o conseguisse golpeando o mordomo com o mesmo candelabro que nesse momento tinha na mão — _vou encarregar-me dele._

— _Não!_ — Sesshoumaru ficou em pé de um salto — _Não deve interferir. Deve ir da mesma forma que chegou, sem violência._

— _E um inferno deixá-lo assim. Isto é ruim. Tudo. É ruim para as mulheres e é ruim para você e é culpa da sua mãe. E também de Jaken._

E dessa forma encaminharia as coisas de forma correta e apropriada. Essa mulher e seu mordomo valentão deviam ser postos atrás das grades: Para Rin não importava que fossem velhos. Infelizmente, entregá-los à polícia por manter um vampiro preso no porão não era exatamente com o que gostaria de lutar quando estivesse tentando fazer com que prendessem uma das cidadãs mais proeminentes de Caldwell.

Isso seria diabolicamente difícil de entender. Assim liberá-lo era o melhor curso de ação.

— _Não posso permitir que resista_ — disse ele.

— _Não deseja sair daqui?_

— _Lhe farão mal._ — A expressão de seus olhos era séria — _Prefiro ficar encerrado aqui pelo resto de minha vida antes que lhe façam mal._

Pensou na força sobrenatural de Jaken, dada sua idade. E no fato de que ele e a senhorita Kaede tinham estado roubando mulheres durante cinqüenta anos e nunca tinham sido descobertos. Se Rin desaparecesse porque eles a matassem, seria um incomodo ter que justificar-se, mas podiam fazer desaparecer os corpos. Claro que seu assistente sabia onde tinha ido, mas a senhorita Kaede e Jaken eram, sem dúvida, suficientemente hipócritas para fazê-los de otários. Além disso, tinham as chaves do carro de Rin e o testamento assinado. Podiam desfazer-se do carro e assegurar que Rin tinha chegado e logo tinha partido e que algo de ruim que lhe tivesse ocorrido não tinha nada que ver com eles.

Merda… Ficou surpresa de que a tivessem escolhido pelo simples fato de que sua personalidade fosse tão enérgica. Mas por outro lado, comportou-se de forma diabolicamente delicada quando estava com a senhorita Kaede. E supôs que era um alvo aceitável, uma mulher solteira viajando sozinha no último fim de semana ocupado do verão.

Era evidente que tinham um "Modus Operandi" que tinha funcionado durante cinco décadas. E iam tentar defender-se. Pela força, prestava atenção aos temores de Sesshoumaru.

Ia necessitar de ajuda para tirá-lo dali. Talvez pudesse fazer com que ele… não, provavelmente ele não ia ser o tipo de ajuda de que necessitava, dado o trabalho mental que lhe tinham feito. Maldição… ia ter que retornar por ele e sabia quem trazer. Tinha amigos na força policial, do tipo que estaria disposto a deixar o crachá na gaveta e conservar a arma no quadril. Do tipo que se encarregaria de uma cena de crime complicada.

Do tipo que se encarregaria de Jaken enquanto ela se encarregava de Sesshoumaru.

Ia retornar para buscá-lo.

— _Não_ — disse Michael — _Não lembrará. Não poderá voltar._

Uma onda de fúria a alagou. Que obviamente pudesse ler sua mente não a enfurecia tanto quanto a idéia de que ele pudesse evitar que o ajudasse… embora o fizesse por seu desejo de protegê-la.

— _Por mil demônios que lembrarei._

— _Tirarei suas lembranças…_

— _Não, não o fará._ — levou as mãos aos quadris — _Porque vai jurar por sua honra, neste mesmo lugar e neste mesmo momento, que não o fará._

Soube que tinha triunfado porque pressentia que ele não podia negar-lhe nada. E confiava plenamente em que, se prometesse que não se meteria com suas lembranças, cumpriria sua promessa.

— _Jura._ — Permanecendo calado, afastou os cabelos molhados do rosto. – _Isso deve acabar. Não está bem em muitos aspectos e desta vez sua mãe escolheu mal a puta para encerrar neste lugar com você. Vai sair daqui e sou eu que vou te tirar._

O sorriso que lhe dedicou era melancólico, somente uma pequena elevação da boca.

— _É uma lutadora._

— _Sim. Sempre. E algumas vezes sou como um exército completo. Agora me dê sua palavra._

Passeou a vista pelo quarto com o desejo estampado em sua expressão, fixava os olhos como se estivesse tentando ver, através das paredes de pedra, a terra e o céu que estavam tão longe.

— _Não tenho sentido o ar fresco em… muito tempo._

— _Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Me dê sua palavra._

Olhou para ela. Tinha olhos bondosos, inteligentes e quentes. O tipo de olhos que desejaria em uma amante.

Rin se deteve porque ser sua Boa Samaritana não incluía dormir com ele. Embora… que noite poderia ser essa. Seu grande corpo sem dúvida era capaz de…

Basta.

— _Sesshoumaru? Sua palavra. Agora._

Ele deixou pender a cabeça.

— _Prometo._

— _O que? O que é que promete?_ — A advogada que havia nela tinha que escutar algo específico.

— _Que te deixarei intacta._

— _Não é suficientemente bom. Intacta poderia significar fisicamente ou mentalmente. Diga: «Rin, não tirarei de você as lembranças que tenha de mim e desta experiência.»_

— _Rin… que nome mais lindo._

— _Não fuja do assunto. E me olhe enquanto fala._

Depois de um momento, seus olhos se elevaram até os dela e não piscou nem afastou a vista.

— _Rin, não tirarei de você as lembranças que tenha de mim nem do que acontecer._

— _Bom._ — foi para a cama e se estendeu sobre o edredom de veludo. Enquanto arrumava as lapelas do roupão, ele se afundou em uma cadeira.

— _Parece exausto_ — disse em suas costas — _por que não vem encostar-se aqui? Esta cama é mais que suficientemente grande para ambos._

Apoiou os braços sobre suas coxas.

— _Isso não seria apropriado._

— _Por quê?_

Baixou a intensidade da luz de todas as velas.

— _Dorme. Mais tarde irei até você._

— _Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?_

Repentinamente uma onda de exaustão a inundou. Enquanto tudo escurecia, teve um fugaz pensamento de que havia imposto a ela sua vontade.

Rin despertou em meio a uma escuridão total, com a sensação de que ele se erguia sobre ela. Estava na cama, como se a tivessem colocado entre os lençóis.

— _Sesshoumaru?_ — quando não respondeu, perguntou — _É hora de que lhe…?_

— _Ainda não._

Não disse nada mais mas tampouco se moveu, pelo que ela sussurrou:

— _O que aconteceu?_

— _Disse-o a sério?_

— _O de te tirar daqui?_

— _Não. Quando me pediu que… me deitasse junto a você?_

— _Sim._

Ouviu-o respirar profundamente.

— _Então posso… te acompanhar?_

— _Sim._

Afastou os lençóis, fazendo lugar, enquanto o colchão se afundava profundamente sob seu grande peso. Mas em vez de deitar-se embaixo deles, permaneceu sobre o edredom.

— _Não tem frio?_ — perguntou-lhe — _Cubra-se._

A dúvida não a surpreendeu. O fato de que levantasse os lençóis sim.

— _Ficarei com o roupão._

A cama oscilou quando se mexeu e o som das correntes lhe deu um calafrio, fazendo-a lembrar-se de que ambos estavam presos. Mas logo sentiu o cheiro de especiarias no escuro e só pôde pensar em abraçá-lo. Aproximando-se, tocou-o no braço. Quando ele se moveu bruscamente e depois se tranqüilizou, deu-se conta que tinha decidido ficar com ele.

— _Você teve muitos amantes?_ — perguntou ele.

Sabia o que ela desejava. E tinha a sensação de que se aproximou porque também estava procurando o mesmo. De todas as formas, não estava segura de como responder a sua pergunta sem fazê-lo sentir inseguro.

— _Teve?_ — pressionou.

— _Alguns. Não muitos_. — Sempre tinha estado mais interessada em ganhar em uma mesa de negociações do que no sexo.

— _E sua primeira vez? Como foi? Estava assustada?_

— _Não._

— _OH._

— _Queria terminar logo. Tinha vinte e três anos… comecei tarde._

— _E isso é tarde?_ — murmurou — _Que idade tem agora?_

— _Trinta e dois._

— _Quantos?_ — Agora seu tom de voz denotava exigência, certa acuidade. E gostava do contraste com sua disposição substancialmente bondosa.

— _Só três._

— _Eles lhe… agradaram?_

— _Às vezes._

— _Quando foi a última vez?_ — as palavras foram pronunciadas rapidamente e em voz baixa.

Estava com ciúmes, o que não deveria tê-la agradado, mas o fez. Desejava que se sentisse possessivo, porque o desejava.

— _Faz um ano._

Ele exalou como se se sentisse aliviado, e no silêncio que se seguiu, ficou curioso.

— _E quando foi a última vez que se… aliviou a si mesmo?_

Fez-se um nó na garganta e estava absolutamente segura que ruborizou.

— _Na ducha._

— _Agora, faz pouco tempo?_ — perguntou surpreendida.

— _Foi há horas. Ou ao menos parece._ — Tossiu um pouco — _depois de ir até você. Bem, enquanto estava com você, senti-me… necessitado. Para resistir, tive que deixá-la e é por isso que não te fechei adequadamente. Tinha medo de… de tocá-la._

— _E se eu quisesse que o fizesse?_

— _Não terei relações sexuais com você. _

Apoiou-se em um cotovelo.

— _Acenda uma vela. Preciso ver seu rosto enquanto falamos desta forma._

As velas cintilaram em ambos os lados da cama.

Estava de costas, com as pálpebras fechadas, seu cabelo branco-prateado formavam um grande mar de ondas sobre o travesseiro alvo.

— _Por que não me olha?_ — perguntou-lhe — _Maldição, Sesshoumaru. Olhe para mim._

— _Olho você o tempo todo. Quando as luzes estão apagadas, fico te observando. Olhou-a fixamente._

— _Então abra os olhos agora._

— _Não posso._

— _Por quê?_

— _Porque dói._

Rin percorreu seu braço com a mão. Os músculos que tinha debaixo da pele se esticaram, seus bíceps eram grossos e bem definidos, seu tríceps eram bem delineados.

— _Não deveria doer quando olha para uma pessoa_ — disse.

— _Para mim é muito perto._

Permaneceu em silencio durante um momento.

— _Sesshoumaru, vou te beijar. Agora._ — Quando se deu conta da exigência que estava contida em seu tom de voz, acalmou-se um pouco. Não queria forçá-lo — _Isso é, se estiver de acordo? Definitivamente pode se negar._

Pôde sentir como tremia-lhe o corpo, o sutil estremecimento se transmitia através do colchão.

— _Desejo que o faça. Penso até que vou me afogar de tanto desejá-lo. Mas definitivamente você sabe, não é assim? Sabe que por isso me aproximei de você_.

— _Sim, sei._

Riu um pouco.

— _E esse é o motivo pelo qual preciso tanto de você. Vê tudo o que me acontece e não tem medo de mim. E é a única que pensou em me libertar._

Ela se aproximou e seus ardentes olhos dourados se voltaram para ela.

— _Levanta a cabeça_ — pediu. Quando o fez, estendeu a mão e libertou seu cabelo da fita de couro. Estendendo-o completamente, maravilhou-se com sua beleza, seu peso e sua incrível cor. Logo estabeleceu contato visual e começou a abaixar a boca para a dele.

Suas pálpebras se abriram, tinha o olhar fora de órbita.

Parou.

— _Por que está assustado?_ — perguntou, acariciando-lhe o peito.

Sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

— _Só me beije._

— _Me diga por que._

— _E se você não gostar?_

— _Eu gostarei. Assim será._ — Para tranqüilizá-lo, afundou a cabeça e pressionou brandamente os lábios contra os seus: depois acariciou-lhe a boca. Deus, era veludo. Era cálida. Era ardoroso desejo.

Especialmente quando gemeu. O som foi totalmente masculino e de uma sensualidade absoluta e seu corpo respondeu derretendo-se entre as pernas.

Para fazer com que abrisse a boca, lambeu-o, perdendo-se na sensação de suavidade contra suavidade, fôlego contra fôlego. Quando ele abriu a boca, insinuou-se dentro, encontrando a dureza do esmalte de seus dentes dianteiros, para logo afundar-se mais. Acariciou-lhe a língua e sentiu que seu peito se elevava bruscamente.

Preocupada em ter ido muito longe, muito rápido, separou-se.

— _Quer parar…?_

O grunhido pareceu sair de alguma e se moveu tão rápido, que não pôde seguir a pista do movimento.

O quarto girou quando a virou, colocou-a de costas contra a cama e depois se sentou montado sobre ela, um animal macho enorme que não a assustava em nada. Inclinou-se e o peso de seu peito comprimiu o dela e suas pernas capturaram seus quadris. Quando aproximou seu rosto, estava respirando com força, seus olhos definitivamente brilhavam.

— _Preciso de mais_ — exigiu — _Faz de novo. Mais forte. Agora._

Rin se recuperou rapidamente e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, fundindo suas bocas. Ele também empurrou, forçando-a para baixo, aprofundando o contato. E aprendia rápido. Com uma penetração certeira, sua língua disparou para dentro de sua boca e ela se agitou embaixo ele.

Com suas pernas rodeando-a, não podia sentir sua ereção. E desejava senti-la, precisava.

Separou a boca com um puxão.

— _Coloque-se entre minhas pernas. Estenda-se entre minhas coxas._

Levantou-se e olhou para baixo, para seus corpos, depois usou o joelho para separar suas pernas e unir-se a ela.

— _OH, Deus_ — gemeu Rin enquanto ele ofegava. Sua ereção estava quente, e dura e podia senti-la através das roupas de seda que ambos usavam. E era enorme.

— _Me diga o que fazer_ — pediu — _Me Diga…_

Levantou os joelhos e inclinou os quadris, embalando-o com seu sexo.

— _Se esfregue contra mim. Seus quadris. Se mova._

Assim fez até que ambos estivessem ofegando e gemendo e sua cabeça terminou enterrada no pescoço dela. A seda era um condutor, em lugar de ser uma barreira, realçava as sensações. E possivelmente também fora devido às circunstâncias, porque isto era como uma fantasia, Rin se deixou ir, dando-se permissão para uma vez apenas sentir e nada mais. Não pensou em nada salvo nos contornos do corpo dele contra o seu próprio e na forma em que os movimentos de investida eram absorvidos por seu núcleo e no incrível aroma que emanava dele e na fogosidade do sexo.

Quando se afastou, estava pronta para recebê-lo em seu interior. Especialmente quando disse:

— _Quero vê-lo._

— _Então tire minha roupa._

Quando se levantou, roubou-lhe o fôlego. Seu cabelo se derramava ao seu redor em gloriosas ondas que captavam e amplificavam o brilho das velas. Seu rosto era muito bonito para ser real. E entre seus quadris, uma faminta e orgulhosa envergadura dilatava-se por trás da seda vermelha.

— _É um sonho_ — disse ela.

Suas mãos tremiam quando abriu o laço que tinha ao redor da cintura e lentamente separou as duas metades. Tomou as lapelas e as deslizou para trás, revelando seus seios.

Enquanto a olhava, ela notou que ele estava emitindo um som estranho como o ronronar de um gato.

— _É… esplêndida_ — disse, com os olhos cheios de admiração e assombro — _Posso tocá-la?_

Quando assentiu, estendeu uma de suas mãos de compridos dedos. Roçou o flanco inferior de um de seus seios e logo se dirigiu para o pico tenso e rosado. No instante em que tocou seu mamilo, ela se arqueou e fechou os olhos. Seu toque era como uma chama, era leve e a fazia arder.

— _Me beije_ — pediu, tratando de alcançar seus ombros para poder puxá-lo para seus seios. Quando se dirigiu para sua boca, deteve-o — _Desta vez será nos seios. Beije-os. Por toda parte. Toma-os em sua boca e rodeie os mamilos com sua língua._

Sesshoumaru baixou lentamente sobre seu corpo até que teve os olhos a altura de um de seus mamilos. Sua expressão era em parte luxúria animal, como se quisesse devorá-la e em parte sedutora e sofrida gratidão.

Acariciou-a com o nariz e logo a cobriu com os lábios. Quando estremeceu e uniu as pernas ao redor da metade inferior de suas costas, chupou brandamente, aprendendo de seu corpo, tomando de seu tempo. Impaciente, necessitando mais, ela enredou as mãos em seu cabelo e lhe pediu para que usasse de mais força.

Ele não precisou de muito mais estímulo.

Sexualmente falando, sua inclinação natural era dominar. Ela podia ter começado como professora, mas a partir daí ele comandaria as coisas, conduzindo o encontro sexual, levando os dois ao mais alto. Observou-a enquanto a chupava, com olhos famintos e ávidos de satisfação de macho quando se retorcia embaixo dele. E logo voltava a beijá-la e lhe segurava os quadris com as mãos para poder esfregar sua ereção contra ela.

Na opinião dela, tinham alcançado um ponto onde já não podiam voltar atrás e estava a ponto de dizê-lo quando ele se afastou.

Tinha a boca aberta, suas presas apareciam. E nesse momento teve um orgasmo.

Convulsionou-se sob seu corpo, apertando as coxas ao redor de seus quadris, seu interior pressionando para cima, procurando mais inclusive enquanto se liberava.

Estava vagamente consciente de que a expressão dele se transformou em uma de surpresa. O que fazia bastante sentido porque ela estava gritando algo incoerente e lhe cravando as unhas.

Quando se acalmou um pouco, pôde focar a vista.

— _Está bem?_ — perguntou.

— _Deus… sim._ — Tinha a voz rouca.

— _Está certa? O que aconteceu?_

— _Fez-me ter um orgasmo._ — Ele franziu o cenho como se estivesse imaginando se isso era algo bom — _Foi fabuloso._

— _Pode fazê-lo de novo?_

Deus, mal podia esperar para repeti-lo.

— _Com você? Claro._

Seu sorriso foi sincero, nada mais que um generoso e afetuoso gesto dessa incrível boca dela.

— _Quero que o faça de novo. Vê-la bonita quando isso acontece._

— _Então me toque entre as pernas_ — sussurrou contra seus lábios — _E o farei._

Sesshoumaru girou saindo de cima dela enquanto depositava beijos sobre seus seios como se odiasse deixá-los. Logo estendeu a mão e a deslizou sobre seu estômago, abrindo a camisola completamente.

Ela teve um momento de preocupação. Não tinha nem idéia de como reagiria ante seu corpo nu.

Ele inclinou a cabeça enquanto a seda escorregava sobre seu corpo.

— _Tem pêlo ali._

— _Acaso você não?_

Negou com a cabeça.

— _Eu gosto do seu_ — murmurou, passando os dedos de cima abaixo muito ligeiramente — _É muito suave._

— _Há algo que é ainda mais suave._

— _Há?_

Ela abriu mais as pernas e o guiou para onde desejava que fosse. Ao primeiro contato, mordeu os lábios e girou os quadris…

Sesshoumaru gemeu.

— _Está… molhada._

— _Estou pronta para você._

Levantou a mão e olhou fixamente seus dedos, depois os esfregou um contra outro.

— _É como seda._ — antes que ela pudesse dizer outra coisa, colocou-os dentro de sua boca. Fechando os olhos, sugou o que tinha estado tocando.

O que a levou até o extremo outra vez.

— Sesshoumaru…

E nesse momento chegou o café da manhã.

* * *

Olá pessoal, eis aqui mais um cap pra vcs! Espero q tenham gostado!

Agradeço à todos os reviews, muito obrigada mesmo!

Provavelmente amanhã teremos mais um cap postado!

Bjus


	6. Chapter 6

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os direitos reservados.

**AVISO:**

O capítulo a seguir contém cenas HENTAI, quem não gostar ou não se sentir à votande em ler, NÃO LEIA!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Ao mesmo tempo em que o som da batida de uma porta de metal ao fechar-se ricocheteou entre as paredes de pedra, chegou-lhes flutuando o aroma de bacon. Sesshoumaru pareceu indeciso.

— _Mais tarde_ - disse ela.

— _Deve comer._

— _Mais tarde._

— _Não, agora. Eu… tenho muita fome de você. Virei a você quando tiver terminado._ — Dizendo isto, foi procurar a bandeja, que tinha sido deixada na caixa de pão que havia junto à porta. Colocou a comida na cama, e logo desapareceu na escuridão.

Quando cessou o som das correntes, Rin se envolveu na camisola. Era difícil conceber que podia sentir-se frustrada depois da liberação que acabava de lhe proporcionar. Mas o estava. Queria-o dentro dela.

Rin levantou a tampa, olhou a comida, e ficou congelada.

— _Isto é o almoço._

O bacon estava dentro do quiche e havia um copo de vinho junto a um bolo de frutas.

— _Estava dormindo na hora do café da manhã e não queria que comesse comida fria._

Jesus, só ficara um dia e meio. Em circunstâncias normais isso seria motivo de celebração, assumindo que ia conseguir sair viva dali para poder voltar para buscá-lo. Mas o fato de ter que deixá-lo, embora fosse retornar para libertá-lo, deixava-a ansiosa como o inferno.

— _Sesshoumaru, vou te tirar daqui._ — Quando não obteve resposta, desceu da cama com a urgência fundada no medo do futuro — _Escutou-me?_

Começou a caminhar em direção ao canto escuro.

— _Pare_ - ordenou ele.

— _Não._ —Pegou o candelabro com a vela que estava oscilando na mesinha de cabeceira e o sustentou em frente a ela enquanto avançava em linha reta através do quarto.

— _Não se aproxime mais…_

Quando a luz penetrou a escuridão do canto, ofegou. Quatro segmentos de correntes com algemas em suas extremidades pendiam da parede, dois estavam a aproximadamente um metro e meio de altura e os outros dois rentes ao chão.

— _O que é isto?_ — rugiu — _Sesshoumaru… o que fazem com você aqui embaixo?_

— _Aqui é aonde tenho que ficar quando limpam minhas acomodações. Ou quando trazem e levam meus visitantes. Devo me acorrentar a mim mesmo e antes de dormir Jaken me solta._

— _Droga-se?_ — Embora não era como se não pudesse acreditar que o mordomo fora capaz dessa merda — _Alguma vez tentou escapar?_

— _O suficiente. Agora come._

— _Ao inferno com a comida. Responda-me._ — Sua voz aguda se devia ao desespero que lhe oprimia o peito. Não podia tolerar a idéia de que ele sofresse — _Tentou sair?_

— _Foi há muito tempo. E só foi uma vez. Nunca mais._

— _Por quê?_

Separou-se dela, a corrente que levava no tornozelo se agitou sobre o chão de pedra.

— _Por que, Sesshoumaru?_

— _Fui castigado._

OH, Deus.

— _Como?_

— _Tentaram me tirar algo. No final, eu me impus, mas alguém ficou ferido. Assim nunca mais protestei. Agora, come. Logo deverei ir a você._ — sentou-se em frente a seus desenhos, pegou um lápis, e ficou trabalhando. Apesar de tranqüilo que era, soube que a faria guardar silêncio até que fizesse o que lhe tinha pedido.

Podia ser tímido e humilde, mas não era um ingênuo. Seguramente que não.

A única razão pela qual voltou para a cama e começou a comer foi devido a que sua mente estava fazendo planos e era uma forma de passar o tempo. Enquanto pensava em libertá-lo, e se preocupava pelo que lhe tinham feito, olhou em direção ao canto escuro, depois passeou a vista pelo quarto.

— _Por favor, acenda todas as luzes._

Fê-lo imediatamente e o lugar foi inundado pela iluminação.

Rin voltou os olhos para o canto escuro onde estavam as correntes penduradas da parede. Temia que tomasse represálias. Realmente o temia. Se fosse embora, e eles se inteirassem de que ia voltar…

Não podia deixá-lo ali. Era muito perigoso se já tinham tratado de machucá-lo uma vez.

Retornava ao plano A. O levaria com ela.

Quando deixou o garfo, sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sesshoumaru deveria representar um pequeno papel; ela tomaria conta de todo o resto. Mas ia levá-lo com ela. De nenhuma forma se arriscaria a deixá-lo ali.

Estava limpando a boca quando se deu conta de que só havia um prato.

— _Isto era para os dois?_ —perguntou subitamente horrorizada. Acabou-se uma boa parte do quiche.

— _Não. Só para você._ — Olhou-a por cima de seu ombro — _Por favor, não pare. Quero que esteja satisfeita._

Quando voltou para a comida, teve a impressão de que ele obtinha um prazer desmedido em que ela comesse, virtualmente estava brilhando de satisfação. E lhe proporcionava uma estranha e liberadora alegria que a animassem dessa forma. Ser aceita dessa forma. Grande parte do cenário de entrevistas em Manhattan girava em torno de ser sarcástica e manter-se em forma. Ser magra e estar na moda enquanto se sentava frente ao terno e a gravata de um profissional. Dirigir a conversação sobre o término de obras da Broadway e o que tinha saído no Time e a quem conhecia. Eram pessoas tratando de superar ao outro de uma forma sofisticada.

Quando Rin deixou o prato na bandeja, estava satisfeita. Satisfeita e relaxada apesar da horrível situação. O sono se apoderou dela como um menino faria com a perna de uma calça, querendo abraçá-la.

Fechou os olhos. Pouco tempo depois todas as velas se apagaram, menos uma, sentiu um movimento na cama.

Ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru no ouvido.

— _Preciso beber de você._

Ofereceu-lhe o pescoço sem reservas e lhe incitou para que subisse em cima dela. Com um gemido, afundou as presas em sua garganta e se colocou da forma que lhe tinha ensinado… entre suas coxas, sua ereção pressionada contra seu núcleo. Ela se agitou debaixo dele e abriu a camisola, ele aceitou o convite com ânsia. Percorreu-lhe a pele com as mãos, abrindo caminho para baixo com carícias de sua palma cálida e masculina.

Quando deslizou os dedos entre suas pernas, começou a alimentar-se de sua garganta.

Seus orgasmos a rasgaram, a combinação de sua mordida e seu poderio sexual foi muito para ela e foi glorioso.

Quando finalmente largou seu pescoço, lambeu-a durante certo tempo e ela desejou mais. Ele também. Levou a boca para seus seios e desavergonhadamente a empurrou mais baixo, para a suave pele de seu estômago. Estava delirante, em estado de êxtase, deixando-se levar pelo fogo que geravam.

Ouviu-o ofegar e soube que estava olhando sua vagina.

— _É tão delicada_ - sussurrou— _E brilha._

— _Por sua causa._

— _Um homem… onde caberia?_

Não podia acreditar que não soubesse, mas definitivamente como poderia? O tipo de livros que lia, por certo, não incluíam a anatomia sexual feminina.

Guiou um de seus dedos levando-o para dentro de si mesma, arqueando-se quando a penetrou.

— _Aqui…_ - sua respiração se fez mais forte — _Profundamente. Aqui._

Gemeu e fechou os olhos como se se sentisse aflita. De uma maneira muito boa.

— _Mas é pequena. Agora me sustenta muito estreitamente e ainda sou muito maior na parte onde está minha virilidade._

— _Acredite-me, entrará._ — moveu-se contra sua mão, sentindo prazer em si mesma, perguntando-se quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha aparecido sua prostituta interior.

Nunca.

Ele observava seu corpo, seu rosto, tinha os olhos em todas as partes. Seu assombro e sua fascinação faziam com que tudo resultasse novo para ela também.

— _Sinto que quero…_ - Pigarreou — _Mas temo que tenho um… desejo perverso._

— _Qual desejo?_

— _Quero te beijar aqui_ - disse, percorrendo-a com o polegar — _Porque quero te chupar._

— _Então faça-o._

Seus olhos cintilaram.

— _Me deixaria fazê-lo?_

— _OH, sim._ — Abriu amplamente os joelhos, e ondulou os quadris — _E não é uma perversão._

Acariciou a parte interna de suas coxas com as mãos, sustentando-a no lugar enquanto afundava a boca para beijá-la. Gemeu contra sua carne ante o primeiro contato de seus lábios, e seu enorme corpo estremeceu, a cama magnificou o movimento oscilante, e dessa forma sua antecipação erótica se somou dela. A princípio foi lento, sendo cuidadoso na aprendizagem, levantando os olhos para cima de seu monte e passando de comprido por seu estômago e seus seios para lhe observar o rosto. Olhando-a para assegurar-se de que estava fazendo-o certo. E como o fazia.

— _Sim…_ - disse com voz rouca — _Deus, sim, eu adoro. _

Levantou a cabeça e sorriu; depois deslizou os braços por baixo de suas pernas e a lambeu brandamente, devagar a princípio. Logo, estava movendo-se energicamente, tomando o controle até que esse ronrono que emitia se tornou selvagem e cortou a escuridão, o rítmico movimento compassando-se à corrente de seu sangue. Não havia fim para o prazer, não havia fim para essa língua dela que girava e se cravava, para seus complacentes lábios e seu ardente fôlego nem para os orgasmos que tinha.

Quando finalmente levantou a cabeça, ela estava a ponto de chorar.

Esticou-se e atirou-se nele, pronta para lhe devolver o favor. Mas, quando foi procurar o cinturão de seu roupão, segurou suas mãos.

— _Não._

Podia ver sua ereção. A seda delineava sua grossura.

— _Quero…_

— _Não._ — Sua voz ecoou pelo quarto e a evitou, evitou o que ambos estavam necessitando.

— _Não temos que… fazer amor._ — Quando não respondeu, murmurou — _Sesshoumaru, a esta altura deve doer._

— _Eu me aliviarei sozinho._

— _Deixe que eu te alivie._

— _Não!_ —Sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. A seguir esfregou o rosto — _Desculpe meu arrebatamento._

Considerando o quanto excitado ele estava, era perfeitamente razoável.

— _Só me ajude a entender o motivo._

— _Você tentará negociar com o motivo._

— _Porque quero estar com você. Quero fazer com que se sinta bem._

— _Isso não pode ser_.

Começou a descer da cama.

— _Não faça isso_ - disse bruscamente — _Não me deixe de fora._

Quando Sesshoumaru ficou parado, ela se levantou e colocou seus braços ao seu redor.

— _Juro que irei devagar. Podemos parar quando você quiser._

— _Você não… vai querer o que eu tenho._

— _Não tome decisões por mim. E se tens vergonha, apague todas as luzes._

Depois de um momento, o quarto mergulhou em uma completa escuridão.

Beijou-lhe o ombro e o empurrou contra os travesseiros. No caminho, encontrou o nó de seu cinturão e o desatou.

Quando colocou as palmas das mãos sobre seu peito e começou a acariciar-lhe os peitorais e os tensos mamilos, sua respiração começou a sair em pequenos grunhidos. Foi baixando, por seu estômago bem demarcado, cujos músculos se esticavam debaixo da pele sem pêlo…

Encontrou-se com a cabeça de sua ereção e ambos ofegaram.

Deus… Bendito. Não havia pensado que podia ser tão larga. Mas bom… ele era grande por todos os lados.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu e rugiu quando o tomou em sua mão. Deus era muito grosso para que pudesse fechar a mão ao seu redor, mas sabia como ocupar-se dele. Acariciou-lhe de cima abaixo e ele gemeu e moveu os quadris instintivamente.

— _Estou…_ - proferiu um ruído incoerente — _Estou… tão perto. Já estou tão perto._

Ela o acariciou, deslizando a mão para a base e…

Rin ficou imóvel. E ele deixou de respirar.

Algo estava errado. Um rebordo anormal descia para seus…

— _OH, Jesus… Sesshoumaru._

Retirou a mão.

— _Não é necessário que termine_ - disse com voz rouca.

Ela se lançou em cima dele para evitar que fugisse.

— _Tentaram te castrar._

Graças a Deus que não tinham conseguido.

— _Por quê? Por que quereriam…_

Seu corpo tremeu, mas desta vez não era por nada sexual.

— _Minha mãe pensou… que ajudaria a me controlar. Mas não pude permitir que o fizessem. Feri o doutor. Com gravidade. Foi aí que me trouxeram as correntes._ — Obrigou-a a afastar-se de cima dele e ouviu o roçar da bata quando voltou a fechá-la — _Sou perigoso._

Rin tinha a garganta tão tensa que quase não podia falar.

— _Sesshoumaru…_

— _Mas nunca te faria mal._

— _Eu sei. Não duvido disso._

Permaneceu em silencio durante um momento.

— Não quero que veja o que pareço.

— _Não me preocupa uma cicatriz. Só me preocupa que você a tenha. Isso é o que me importa._ — Estendeu a mão através da escuridão. Quando tocou seu ombro, ele se sobressaltou — _Quero continuar. Quero beijá-lo, como você quis me beijar._

Houve um longo silencio.

— _Tenho medo_ - sussurrou.

— _Deus querido, por quê?_

— _Porque desejo que faça… que faça o que disse. Desejo… você._

— _Então deite outra vez. Nada do que aconteça entre nós jamais será errado. Volta para mim._

Encontrou suas mãos e segurou-as até que ele se deixou cair para trás sobre os travesseiros. Depois abriu a parte de baixo de seu roupão e o tomou em sua mão. Estava parcialmente ereto e cresceu contra sua palma, endurecendo-se imediatamente como uma rocha. Quando desceu sobre ele, colocando a ponta rígida entre seus lábios e enchendo a boca, gritou seu nome e afundou os joelhos no colchão, ficando com o corpo rígido.

Tentou afastá-la.

— _Acabarei em você…_

— _Não, não o fará. Vai acabar em outro lugar._ — Encontrou um ritmo com a mão e chupando a cabeça de seu membro sentiu-o tremer e suar e…

E quando estava duro e pronto, o soltou e se arrastou para cima de seu peito.

— _Faça amor comigo, Sesshoumaru. Acabe dentro de mim._

Gemeu.

— _É tão pequena…_

Sentou-se escarranchada sobre seus quadris, preparada para uni-los, mas quando ficou completamente quieto, duvidou. Deus, agora sabia o que sentiam os homens decentes, o desassossego antes de tomar alguém em sua primeira vez. Não desejava forçá-lo a fazê-lo. Desejava intensamente fazê-lo com ele, mas só se o sentimento fosse verdadeiramente mútuo.

— _Sesshoumaru?_ — disse brandamente — _Está bem?_

Não estava e a quantidade de tempo que levou para dizer que sim o demonstrou.

— _Se pensar que estou levando isto muito longe…_

Repentinamente, rodeou-a com seus braços.

— _E se machucá-la?_

— _Essa é sua única preocupação?_

— _Sim._

— _Não o fará. Prometo-lhe isso._ — Acariciou-lhe o peito — _Vou ficar bem._

— _Então… por favor. Tome._

Obrigado Deus…

— _Então troquemos as posições. Você gostará mais dessa forma._ — Considerando sua nervura dominante, sabia que gostaria de ter o controle — _Se estiver em cima, pode conduzir…_

Merda, movia-se rápido. Estava sobre suas costas em meio segundo. Mas ela foi igualmente rápida ao colocar a mão entre ambos e posicioná-lo contra si.

— _Empurra com os quadris, Sesshoumaru._

Ele o fez e…

— _OH, Cristo._

— _OH…_ — gemeu.

Aferrou-se a ele e se arqueou. Sentia-o enorme em seu interior e apertou as coxas ao redor da parte inferior de seu corpo enquanto se acostumava.

— _Provoco-te dor?_ — grunhiu.

— _Sinto-me bem._ — Inspirou-o a que adotasse um ritmo de investidas e retiradas, uma lenta e erótica dança que acompanhava a perfeição. Era a glória, seu corpo tão pesado em cima dela, sua pele tão quente, seus músculos duros e fluídos — _Mais, Sesshoumaru. Não vou romper-me. Não pode me causar dano._

Ele se enterrou nela e começou a bombear e subitamente cheirou algo no ar, algo que emanava de seu corpo. A escura essência era sua fragrância natural, só que agora era muito, muito mais intensa e tinha uma base diferente que era completamente sexual. Quando começou a mover-se desenfreadamente, seu cabelo se enredou entre seus corpos, seus lábios encontraram os dela e colocou a língua em sua boca, teve o fugaz pensamento de que nada em sua vida voltaria a ser o mesmo, jamais. Havia algo transmitindo-se entre eles dois, um trato feito e aceito… só que ainda não sabia o que era que estava obtendo nem a que deveria renunciar exatamente.

Entretanto, se sentia bem.

E logo perdeu seu corpo, que se disparou por cima do bordo, para cair em uma chuva de estrelas. Como se estivesse a certa distancia ouviu Sesshoumaru rugir e convulsionar, sacudindo-se uma vez, e logo outra e outra mais e muitas outras vezes mais.

Quando terminaram, permaneceu estendido sobre ela, ofegando, e lhe percorreu com a mão os ombros molhados de suor.

Sorriu, satisfeita. Contente.

— _Isso foi…_

Separaram-se e desceu da cama de um salto, as correntes repicaram rapidamente sobre o chão. Um momento depois, ouviu a água da ducha.

Depois de que uma boa dose de seu estupor se desvanecesse, Rin envolveu seu corpo nos lençóis e se curvou sobre si mesma. Evidentemente, tinha interpretado a maravilha de sua união de forma equivocada. Estava apuradíssimo por lavar o corpo para tirar-lhe de cima.

Nesse momento ouviu os soluços.

Ou o que pareciam soluços.

Rin se sentou lentamente, tratando de separar o ruído da queda da água e isolar o que seu ouvido tinha recolhido. Não estava segura do que estava ouvindo assim que vestiu o roupão e saiu da cama, dirigindo-se para o banheiro usando as estantes de livros como guia. Quando estava na entrada, vacilou com a mão sobre a suave ombreira.

— _Sesshoumaru?_ — chamou brandamente.

Deixou escapar um grito de surpresa, e logo ladrou:

— _Volte para a cama._

— _O que aconteceu?_

— _Suplico-te…_ — sua voz se quebrou.

— _Sesshoumaru, está bem se você não gostou…_

— _Me deixe._

E um inferno. Cambaleou para frente, estendendo as mãos para a infinita escuridão, avançou para o som da corrente de água. Quando sua palmas tocaram a água se deteve.

Deus, E se lhe tivesse feito mal? E se tivesse pressionado a um inocente recluso levando-o muito longe, muito rápido?

— _Fale comigo, Sesshoumaru. _— Quando não se ouviu mais que o som da água correndo, sentiu que lhe enchiam os olhos de lágrimas.— _Sinto te haver forçado para que o fizéssemos._

— _Não sabia que me sentiria tão…_ — pigarreou — _Estou destruído. Desarmado dentro de minha própria pele. Nunca voltarei a estar completo. Foi tão bonito._

Rin se afrouxou. Ao menos não estava contrariado porque fazê-lo não lhe parecesse atrativo.

— _Devemos nos arrepender?_

— _O que farei quando for?_

— _Não ficará aqui, recorda?_

— _Mas sim o farei. Devo fazê-lo. E você deve ir._

O medo lhe encolheu a pele.

— _Isso não vai ocorrer. Isso não foi o que acordamos._

Fechou a ducha, e enquanto a água gotejava, tomou um grande fôlego frustrado.

— _Tem que ser razoável…_

— _Sou condenadamente razoável. Sou uma advogada. Raciocinar é meu trabalho._ — Estirou a mão para tocá-lo, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi ladrilhos de mármore. Virando-se cegamente, com as mãos na frente, buscou-o e se enredou na escuridão como se fosse uma trepadeira. Tinha a sensação que deliberadamente estava permanecendo longe dela — _Quer deixar de se esconder?_

Riu um pouco.

— _É tão…autoritária._

— _Sou._

O som de uma toalha sendo esfregada contra um corpo a guiou para a esquerda, mas o bater de asas se afastava à medida que ela o perseguia.

— _Deixa de fazer isso._

A voz de Sesshoumaru proveio de detrás dela.

— _Os homens que lhe amaram eram assim também? Intensos e tenazes? Como você foi comigo?_

— _Pode desmaterializar-te ou algo no estilo? Como pode se mover tão rápido?_

— _Me conte sobre os homens que lhe amaram. Eram tão fortes como você?_

Pensou em Kohako Takahashi, seu amigo da infância que também era sócio no WN&S.

— _Ah… um deles o era. Os outros, não. E eles não me amavam. Olhe, nos concentremos no agora, parece-te bem? Onde está?_

— _Então por que teve intimidade com eles? Se não correspondiam seu amor?_

— _Eu tampouco estava apaixonada por eles. Só foi sexo._ — No silêncio que seguiu, um estranho tipo de frieza se estabeleceu em sua coluna vertebral — _Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?_

— _Temo me sentir algo parvo._

— _Por que motivo?_ — perguntou com cautela.

De alguma forma soube quando saiu do banheiro; foi como se seu corpo pressentisse o dele ou algo parecido. Abriu caminho para o quarto maior.

— _Sesshoumaru?_

— _Comportei-me de maneira infantil, não é assim?_ — Seu tom de voz era calmo e contido. Horrivelmente calmo e contido — _Ter chorado por algo que... para você é completamente normal._

— _OH, Deus, Sesshoumaru, não._ — Normal? Isso não tinha sido normal. Absolutamente — _Neste momento eu também sinto desejos de chorar por que…_

— _Porque sente pena de mim, verdade? Não deveria. Que não sinta quão mesmo eu não constitui um delito…_

— _Cale-se. Já._ — Desejava apontá-lo com o dedo indicador, mas não estava precisamente segura em que direção devia apontar — _Não sou uma pessoa que sinta pena das pessoas e não minto. Esses outros homens não eram você. Não têm nada que ver conosco._

Agora eles eram «nós», não era assim? Pensou.

— _Sesshoumaru, sei que tudo isto é muito difícil para você, e provavelmente adicionar sexo a todo o resto não foi uma boa idéia. Também posso entender por que sair daqui pode resultar-lhe em medo. Mas não está sozinho. Faremos isto juntos._

Não tinha nem idéia de como ia acabar nem aonde iriam parar, mas o compromisso tinha sido feito. Com suas mentes. Com seus corpos.

Bom, olhe se de repente não se converteu em toda uma romântica. Toda sua vida se burlou de todo o assunto da consumação do matrimônio. O sexo, desde seu ponto de vista, era simplesmente sexo. Entretanto, agora pensava de outra forma. Sentia, sem que mediasse razão aparente, que estavam unidos. Não tinha sentido, mas o vínculo estava ali e a intimidade física tinha sido parte dele.

Seus braços a rodearam por detrás.

— _Sim tem sentido. Eu sinto o mesmo._

Sustentou-se em suas mãos e se reclinou contra ele.

— _Não sei onde terminaremos. Mas vou cuidar de você._

Seu tom de voz foi baixo e grave quando disse:

— _E eu vou fazer o mesmo por você._

Permaneceram dessa forma, unidos na escuridão, abraçando-se. Sentia seu quente corpo contra as costas, e quando se aproximou mais, sentiu sua ereção. Moveu os quadris, esfregando-se contra ele.

— _Desejo você_ —lhe disse.

Seu suspiro disparou em seu ouvido.

— _Você pode estar… pronta outra vez tão depressa?_

— _Habitualmente é o homem que precisa recuperar-se._

— _AH. Bom, acredito que poderia fazê-lo durante toda a noite sem parar…_

E provou que sim, podia.

Fizeram amor tantas vezes, que a atividade sexual se confundiu formando um único episódio erótico que durou… Deus, horas e mais horas ao longo do segundo jantar. Durante toda a noite.

O corpo de Sesshoumaru era capaz de ter um novo orgasmo aproximadamente dez minutos depois de ter tido um e se sentia inclinado a explorar todos os gozos carnais do sexo. Amou-a de todas as formas possíveis, e à medida que ia se sentindo mais e mais cômodo, essa veia dominante surgiu em maior medida. Sem importar como começassem, sempre terminava com ela abaixo, já fora de frente ou de costas. Gostava de mantê-la em seu lugar com o peso de seu corpo, e as vezes com as mãos, obrigando-a a submeter-se a ele. Especialmente enquanto bebia de sua garganta.

E se encantava com tudo o que o fazia. A forma em que a dominava com sua força, a sensação de sua grossura dentro dela, o selo de sua boca sobre a garganta. Assim foi até que suas penetrações se tornaram dolorosas e já não foi capaz de as tolerar que se obrigou a detê-lo e se sentiu frustrada porque não podia seguir. Desejava mais dessa doce sufocação sob seu dominante corpo, mais de seu poder.

Em alguns aspectos, havia-se sentido como um homem no corpo de uma mulher, embora não se desse conta até que conheceu Sesshoumaru. Sua atitude, o que a impulsionava, sua acuidade, todos esses componentes guerreiros de sua personalidade, nunca tinham ido de acordo com o corpo que tinha, e seus interesses nunca tinham sido da variedade feminina, nem sequer quando era jovem.

Mas ante o corpo enorme de Sesshoumaru abatendo-se sobre ela, com seu sexo metido profundamente dentro dela e seus duros músculos tencionando-se, ela tinha cedido, e ao fazê-lo, encontrou-se a si mesmo. Era forte e débil, autoritária e total; era todos esses yins e yangs, igual a todo mundo. E o afeto que sentia por ele era transformador, e trocava a forma em que via as coisas; essas felizes mulheres maternais com comida para bebês sobre suas blusas as quais alguma vez tinha entendido? Esses homens que seguiam tendo essa expressão de parvo no rosto quando falavam de suas esposas… inclusive depois de terem estado casados durante cinqüenta anos? Essa gente que tinha tantos filhos que suas casas eram como zonas desmilitarizadas... mas que de igual forma não via a hora de que chegasse o Natal para poder ficam um tempo com suas famílias?

Bom, agora os entendia. O caos e o amor foram da mão e AH! O mundo era um lugar glorioso devido a isso.

Esse pensamento fez com que franzisse o cenho. Como o trataria o mundo exterior? Como se alimentaria fora de sua prisão? Aonde iria durante o dia? O que faria?

Seu apartamento de cobertura com todas aquelas janelas não era uma opção. Devia comprar outro lugar. Uma casa. Em Greenwich ou em algum outro lugar perto da cidade. Faria-lhe um dormitório no porão onde pudesse ficar.

Salvo que… não seria isso como outra cela? Não estaria ela, a sua maneira, encerrando-o de certa forma? Porque o que via para quando saíssem era que seguiria vivendo escondido, esperando que ela fosse vê-lo. Não merecia experimentar a vida? Por seus próprios meios? Talvez inclusive com os de sua própria espécie?

Como poderia encontrá-los?

Sesshoumaru se estirou contra seu corpo nu. Quando lhe beijou a clavícula, disse-lhe:

— _Eu gostaria que…_

— _O que?_

— _Eu gostaria que se alimentasse como eu o fiz. Eu gostaria de te dar algo de mim._

— _Deste-me…_

— _Sempre entesourarei esta noite._

Franziu o cenho.

— _Haverá outras._

— _Está foi particularmente especial._

Bom, mas é obvio que o era. Tinha sido sua primeira vez, pensou Rin com o rosto aceso.

— _Eu também acredito que foi._

Nesse momento chegou a última comida. O café da manhã.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e lhe trouxe a bandeja de prata. Quando a deixou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira a vela se acendeu e à sua suave luz, observou como passava a ponta do dedo pelo cabo lavrado do garfo de prata.

Aproximava-se a hora da despedida, pensou. E ele também estava consciente disso.

Rin ficou em pé, tomou sua mão e o guiou até o banheiro... depois de abrir a ducha, falou-lhe em sussurros.

— _Me diga qual é o procedimento. O que acontece quando deve buscar as mulheres?_

Sesshoumaru pareceu confundido, mas logo entendeu o que ela queria saber.

— _Depois da comida, vou para o canto e me ponho as algemas. Comprova-o por um buraco na parede. A mulher está na cama, igual a no momento de sua chegada. Entra o carrinho, coloca-a sobre o mesmo, e se vai. Mais tarde, droga-me. Solta minhas correntes. E aí está._

— _Que aspecto têm as mulheres?_

— _Desculpa?_

— _Estão fora de si? Quanto inconscientes se encontram? Como se vêem afetadas?_

— _Estão quietas. Têm os olhos abertos, mas não parecem dar-se conta do que ocorre a seu redor._

— _Então, esta comida está drogada. Essa comida está drogada._ —O que não lhe importava. Ela podia fingir todo o assunto de estar fora de si sem problema — _Como sabe quando vem?_

— _Vem quando devolvo a bandeja e coloco as algemas._

Respirou profundamente.

— _Isto é o que faremos. Quero que se algeme, mas deixe uma das algemas do pulso solta…_

— _Não posso fazer isso. Há sensores. Não estou seguro de como se faz, sabe. O ano passado uma ficou frouxa devido a parte de minha manga que ficou presa no meio. Ele soube e me disse que a arrumasse antes dele entrar._

Maldição. Então, teria que fazê-lo sozinha. Sua vantagem residia em que Jaken tinha que aproximar-se para levantá-la.

Rin esperou um pouco mais antes de fechar a ducha. Depois de secar-se com a toalha na escuridão, conduziu Sesshoumaru de volta ao quarto.

Agarrou o garfo de prata da bandeja e o pôs no bolso do roupão… logo pensou melhor. Se ela fosse Jaken, contaria o faqueiro para assegurar-se de que nenhuma peça fosse usada como arma.

Rin lançou um olhar para a mesa de desenho. Bingo.

Levantou a bandeja e a levou ao banheiro onde atirou a maior parte da comida no sanitário e depois acionou a descarga. Depois foi para onde estava Sesshoumaru. Quando passou junto a sua mesa, agarrou um de seus lápis mais afiados e o pôs no bolso do roupão.

Deteve-se frente a ele e lhe entregou a bandeja.

— _Chegou a hora._

Levantou a vista e a olhou nos olhos, tinha-os brilhantes por nenhuma outra razão que sua extraordinária cor. Havia lágrimas revoando na base de suas grosas pestanas.

Deixou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e o abraçou, mas de alguma forma ele terminou abraçando-se a ela.

— _Tudo vai ficar bem. Vou cuidar de você._

Ao baixar a vista para olhá-la, sussurrou:

— _Te amo._

— _OH, Deus… te amo…_

— _E sentirei saudades durante toda a eternidade._

Quando ela entrou em pânico e começou a lutar para libertar-se, uma das lágrimas dele lhe caiu sobre a bochecha. E logo ele passou a mão em frente ao seu rosto e tudo ficou em branco.

* * *

Olá pessoal, fico realmente feliz em saber q essa adaptação tem agradado à vcs! =)

**Aviso **q esta estória é curtinha, há apenas mais 2 capítulos + o epílogo, mas confesso q é uma estória adorável!

Sou profundamente grata pelos reviews q recebi, assim como por aqueles que leram a fict mas não quiseram deixar comentários.

Bjus à todos e até amanhã! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Três semanas depois…

Rin olhou para fora através da janela de seu escritório um céu de outono dolorosamente claro. A luz do sol era tão brilhante e o ar tão seco que as ásperas bordas dos arranha-céu se viam afiadas ao ponto de parecer facas ópticas, e os edifícios feriam sua vista, lhe dando dor de cabeça. Homem, como estava cansada.

— _Que demônios está fazendo?_

Voltou as costas ao panorama e olhou do outro lado de seu escritório.

— _OH, Kohako. É você._

Kohako Takahashi, ex-amante, companheiro de trabalho, um bom homem por onde o olhasse, ocupava todo o marco de sua porta.

— _Vai?_ — quando simplesmente assentiu, ele sacudiu a cabeça — _Não vai retirar-se. Não pode se afastar. Que demônios está…?_

— _Perdi o ímpeto, Kohako._

— _Desde quando? No fim de agosto estava se comendo para o almoço com o advogado opositor nessa fusão da Technitron!_

— _Já não sinto fome._ — O que era verdade em ambos os casos: figuradamente, na parte profissional e literalmente falando. Na última semana tinha perdido o apetite por completo.

Kohako afrouxou a gravata vermelha de um puxão e fechou a porta detrás dele.

— _Então tire umas férias. Tire um mês. Mas não atire toda sua carreira a merda pelo que só é um caso de momentânea falta de motivação. Está bem, o da Technitron não saiu bem. Logo haverá outros negócios._

Distraída, ouviu o telefone que soava no escritório de Sango que estava no vestíbulo do outro lado da porta. E a conversação de outros advogados que se apressavam a passar frente a seu escritório. E o som do pássaro carpinteiro que parecia uma impressora.

— _Sempre gostei do nome Sesshoumaru_ — disse em voz baixa — _Alguma vez lhe havia dito isso?_

Os olhos de Kohako se exageraram como se pensasse que estava louca. Bom, isso era natural. Ela mesma tinha pensado que estava louca do fim de semana do Dia do Trabalhador quando em vez de trabalhar, tinha dormido durante três dias seguidos.

A verdade era que, preocupava-se em ter sido a culpada do fracasso do negócio com a Technitron. Desde esse fim de semana perdido, havia-se sentido confusa. Débil. Ansiosa e distraída.

— _Rin, possivelmente deveria falar com…_

Sacudiu a cabeça.

— _Mas, não sei por que me veio na memória agora... De qualquer forma, Sesshoumaru é um nome tão… bonito._

— _Um, sim. Escuta, realmente penso que deveria falar com alguém_

Provavelmente tivesse razão. De noite, não podia dormir porque seus sonhos a atormentavam e durante o dia estava absorta por uma depressão que não tinha fundamentos. Por certo, a Technitron se tinha desbaratado, e talvez ela tivesse parte da culpa, mas só isso não podia ser a causa da letargia que a dominava nem da dor que sentia no centro do peito.

Sango bateu e colocou a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

— _Desculpe-me, na linha dois tem uma chamada de sua doutora e pensei que gostaria de saber que a anciã senhorita Kaede morreu. Seu mordomo deixou uma mensagem na terça-feira que se perdeu no sistema. Acabei de recebê-la agora._

A senhorita Kaede.

Rin levou a mão a cabeça quando uma onda de ódio dissociado a embargava e lhe começavam a pulsar as têmporas.

— _Ah, obrigado, Sango. Kohako, falarei com você mais tarde. A propósito, acredito que na sexta-feira é meu último dia. Ainda não o tenho completamente decidido._

— _O que? Não pode ir tão rápido._

— _Fiz um rascunho com uma lista de meus casos, de meus clientes e do estado de todos meus assuntos. Deixarei o resto para que vocês briguem por isso._

— _Jesus bendito, Rin…_

— _Fecha a porta ao sair. E Sango, por favor averigua onde e quando é o funeral da senhorita Kaede._

Quando ficou sozinha, levantou o telefone.

— _Rin Nakagawa na linha._

— _Transferindo para a Dra. Higurashi._

Rin franziu o cenho e se perguntou do que tinha que falar com sua doutora. Os resultados das análise que realizou no dia anterior não deveriam estar prontos senão dentro de vários dias…

— _Olá, Rin._ — Kagome Higurashi era particularmente direta. E esse era o motivo pelo qual agradava Rin — _Sei que está ocupada assim não te farei perder tempo. Está grávida. E é por isso que se sente cansada e com náuseas._

Rin piscou. Logo fez girar os olhos nas órbitas.

— _Não, não estou._

— _Tem uma gravidez de três ou quatro semanas._

— _Não é possível._

— _Sei que toma pílula. Mas os antibióticos que tomou no fim de agosto para combater aquele resfriado podem ter reduzido sua eficácia…_

— _Não é possível porque não pratiquei sexo._ — Bom, ao menos não na vida real. Ultimamente seus sonhos eram ardentes como o inferno e provavelmente eram parte do motivo pelo qual estava tão exausta. Não deixava de despertar no meio da noite, retorcendo-se, coberta em suor e úmida entre as pernas. E embora tentasse com todas suas forças recordar o aspecto de seu amante sonhado, nunca o obtinha. Mas Deus, a fazia sentir espetacular… ao menos até o final da fantasia. Ao final sempre se separavam e ela despertava banhada em lágrimas.

— _Rin pode ficar grávida embora tecnicamente não tenha tido uma relação sexual._

— _Está bem, me deixe ser mais clara. Não estive com um homem em mais de um ano. Assim não estou grávida. Seu laboratório deve ter misturado minha amostra de sangue com a de outra pessoa. É a única explicação lógica. Porque, confia em mim, se tivesse tido uma relação sexual, recordaria-o._

Houve uma grande pausa.

— _Importaria-se de vir tirar outra mostra?_

— _Não há problema. Passarei por ai amanhã._

Quando desligou, Rin passeou a vista por seu escritório e se imaginou tirando seus diplomas de Harvard e Yale. Não estava segura de aonde iria. Talvez para o norte do Estado. Por exemplo: Caldwell era realmente agradável. E na realidade não precisava trabalhar. Tinha dinheiro suficiente, e se se aborrecesse poderia usar seu título e fazer algum trabalhinho legal para alguma pessoa pública. Era boa com os testamentos e qualquer um mais ou menos inteligente poderia fechar um contrato de bens imóveis.

Sango bateu e voltou a enfiar a cabeça.

— _O funeral da senhorita Kaede começa em meia hora, mas é privado. Entretanto, depois haverá uma recepção na propriedade na qual poderia chegar se sair agora._

Realmente tinha vontade de dirigir todo o caminho até Caldwell? Por uma cliente morta que por alguma razão agora odiava?

Deus, não tinha nem idéia de por que sentia esse desprezo absoluto pela pobre anciã louca da senhorita Kaede.

Sango subiu os magros óculos de prata sobre o nariz.

— _Rin… se vê como um inferno. Não vá._

Mas não podia deixar de ir. Embora lhe pulsasse a cabeça ao ritmo dos batimentos do seu coração e tivesse o estômago completamente revolto, de maneira nenhuma deixaria de dirigir até lá. Devia ir lá.

— _Pede meu carro. Vou a Caldwell._

Rin estacionou ao final da entrada para carros da propriedade Yamammoto, a retaguarda de uma fileira de aproximadamente cinqüenta carros que se estendia até a mansão. Não fez uso dos serviços dos manobristas porque não pensava ficar muito tempo e não havia razão para esperar que alguém aproximasse o Mercedes. Além disso precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

E, por como resultaram as coisas, também ia necessitar de um frasco de aspirinas. No instante em que saiu do sedan e levantou a vista para olhar a grande casa de pedra, sua cabeça uivou de dor. Encostando-se contra a dura carroceria do Mercedes, começou a respirar levemente enquanto o medo a transpassava.

O mal habitava nessa casa. Havia maldade nela.

— _Senhora? Está você bem?_

Era um dos manobristas do estacionamento. Um moço de uns vinte anos mais ou menos, vestido com uma pólo branca que no peito tinha a legenda MCCLANE'S ESTACIONAMENTO em letras vermelhas.

— _Estou bem._ — inclinou-se cuidadosamente entrando no carro para apanhar sua bolsa Birk e depois fechou a porta. Quando se voltou para sorrir para o moço, ele olhava-a com curiosidade como se ela estivesse a ponto de chorar e ele estivesse rezando para que não o fizesse em sua frente.

— _Ah, senhora, vim buscar esse carro._ — Disse assinalando com a cabeça para o Lexus que estava frente a ela — _Deseja que a leve até a casa nele?_

— _Obrigado, mas irei caminhando._

— _Está bem… se estiver certa._

Subiu pela entrada para carros, com os olhos fixos na casa de pedra cinza. Quando chegou a porta principal e levantou a aldrava, estava tremendo. Estava enjoada e fraca e se sentia como se tivesse gripe outra vez; seu corpo era assaltado por ondas alternadas de calor e de frio e sua cabeça pulsava.

Jaken abriu a porta.

Ao ficar frente ao ancião, Rin retrocedeu cambaleando e sem nenhum motivo aparente seu pânico saiu de controle.

Entretanto foi abruptamente resgatada.

Seus instintos de advogada, os que a faziam tão eficiente na hora de confrontar os advogados da oposição, os que a convertiam em uma negociadora mortal, os que tinham tomado o controle uma e outra vez quando não podia permitir-se que suas emoções aflorassem… seus instintos a sujeitaram a um repentino pânico e espanto e a acalmaram instantaneamente.

Nunca demonstre debilidade ante seus inimigos. Jamais.

Embora por que demônios o mordomo ancião lhe provocava semelhante reação, quem infernos poderia sabê-lo? De todas as formas se sentia agradecida porque ao menos já não sentia como se fosse desmaiar. Antes estava confusa, agora se sentia segura.

Rin sorriu serenamente e estendeu a mão, ouvindo os sons do velório que tinha lugar dentro da casa.

— _Meus mais sentido pêsames. Trago o testamento._ — Disse batendo em sua bolsa.

— _Obrigado, senhorita Nakagawa._ — Jaken baixou a vista, seus olhos de pálpebras cansadas, descendendo ainda mais do habitual — _Sentirei saudades._

— _Podemos ler o testamento a semana que vem ou depois do velório. O que achar melhor._

Assentiu.

— _Seria melhor fazê-lo esta noite. Obrigado por sua consideração._

— _Não há problema._ — Rin sorriu e agarrou firmemente as correias de sua bolsa. Enquanto entrava no vestíbulo, o fato de querer usar o melhor do Hermes como arma contra ele foi toda uma surpresa.

Rin se uniu a multidão de gente que formava redemoinhos entre a copa e a sala. Saudou com a cabeça alguns colegas, muitos dos quais eram Chefes Executivos de companhias nas quais a família Yamammoto tinha interesses e o escritório de Rin representava. Do resto dos cem homens e mulheres que havia ali, supunha que ao menos a metade pertencia ao pessoal hierárquico de várias obras de caridade. Sem dúvida antecipando o grande dia do pagamento.

Enquanto se chocava contra outros ombros, declinava hors d'oeuvres e tratava de imaginar por que tinha adotado uma modalidade defensiva quando não havia nada contra o qual lutar, seus olhos continuavam desviando-se para a escada principal. Havia algo nela… algo… detrás dela.

Abrindo caminho entre a multidão, foi até o pé da grande extensão de degraus ascendentes. Ao pôr a mão na balaustrada ornamentada, ouviu uma voz em sua mente, uma que superou todo o ruído do bate-papo, sua dor de cabeça e seu impulso de matar Jaken.

Atrás das escadas. Vê atrás das escadas. Encontra o elevador.

Sem parar para pensar como sabia o que havia atrás, deslizou ao redor do flanco da escada e seguiu até entrar em um pequeno nicho…

Onde havia um elevador. Um antigo de bronze e cristal.

Suba e olhe o porão.

A voz não admitia discussões, e estendeu a mão para abrir a porta com filigranas. Antes de entrar olhou para cima. Na parte superior havia uma lâmpada montada.

Se usasse o elevador, essa coisa ia enviar um sinal. E seus instintos lhe indicavam que devia ocultar seus rastros. Se Jaken se inteirasse para onde se dirigia, não obteria…

Bom, merda, não sabia o que tinha que fazer. A única certeza que tinha era que devia chegar ao porão sem que ele soubesse.

Olhando por cima do ombro, viu uma porta que estava detrás da escada curva e se dirigiu para lá. Havia um ferrolho de metal que abriu antes de tentar com o trinco.

Deu certo...

Do outro lado, havia um lance de toscas escadas, iluminado por sombrias e amareladas lâmpadas antigas. Olhou para trás. Ninguém estava prestando atenção a ela e o que era mais importante, Jaken não estava a vista.

Deslizando para as escadas, fechou a porta as suas costas e começou a desce, seus saltos repicavam contra o chão ecoando a seu redor.

Maldição, faziam muito ruído.

Fez uma pausa, tirou os sapatos e os meteu na Birkin. Agora sem fazer ruído, podia mover-se inclusive mais rapidamente, seus instintos estavam em alerta total. Deus, a escada parecia não ter fim, as paredes e o chão de pedra recordavam uma pirâmide egípcia, e antes de chegar ao primeiro descanso já sentia como se tivesse percorrido meio caminho para a China. E ainda faltava muito para andar.

Enquanto descia, a temperatura ia descendendo, o que era algo positivo. quanto mais fresco ficava, mais se concentrava ela, até que sua dor de cabeça desapareceu e seu corpo se converteu em pura energia comprimida. Sentia como se estivesse em uma missão de resgate, embora maldita fosse se soubesse quem ou o que ia tirar do porão.

As escadas terminavam em um corredor feito da mesma pedra que o resto da casa. As luzes incrustadas no teto brilhavam tenuemente, penetrando a escuridão.

Devia ir para a esquerda ou para a direita? Para a esquerda, só havia mais corredor. Para a direita… só havia mais corredor.

Vá para a direita.

Caminhou uns quarenta e cinco metros, talvez sessenta e cinco e seus pés com meias não emitiam som, o único que se escutava era o golpear de sua bolsa contra suas costelas e o roçar de suas roupas. Estava a ponto de perder a esperança e dar meia volta quando encontrou… uma porta enorme. A coisa era como algo que poderia esperar encontrar nas masmorras de um castelo, toda cravejada com suportes de ferro e com um ferrolho em forma de barra deslizante tão grosso como sua coxa.

No momento em que a viu começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Soluçando, aproximou-se dos fortes painéis de carvalho. Mais ou menos a altura de seus olhos, havia uma espécie de visor. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e olhou…

— _Não deveria estar aqui embaixo._

Deu meia volta. Jaken estava em pé bem atrás dela e tinha um de seus braços discretamente metido atrás das costas.

Rin enxugou os olhos.

— _Estou perdida._

— _Sim, está._

Deslizou uma mão dentro de sua bolsa e a outra no bolso da jaqueta de seu traje.

— _Por que veio aqui embaixo?_ — perguntou o mordomo, aproximando-se.

— _Estava me sentindo mal. Quando encontrei a porta detrás das escadas, estava procurando uma forma de me afastar da multidão. Assim, simplesmente me pus a perambular até que cheguei aqui._

— _Em lugar de sair para o jardins?_

— _Ali havia gente. Muita gente._

Não estava acreditando nela e a Rin não importava. Necessitava que se aproximasse só um pouco mais.

— _Por que não entrou em uma das salas de estar?_

Quando chegou mais perto, tirou um de seus sapatos da bolsa e o jogou, fazendo com que ricocheteasse várias vezes. Jaken girou sobre si mesmo para olhar o que estava provocando o ruído e nesse ínterim tirou o Mace que tinha no chaveiro e o pôs a altura de seus olhos… quando se voltou e levantou a seringa de injeção hipodérmica que tinha na palma da mão, acertou-o no meio da cara.

Com um alarido, deixou cair o que ia usar nela e protegeu os olhos, cambaleando para trás até que bateu contra a parede contrária.

É obvio que o Mace era ilegal em Nova Iorque. E graças a Deus que essa era uma Lei que vinha infringindo fazia dez anos.

Movendo-se velozmente, Rin tomou a agulha, fincou-a na parte superior do braço do mordomo e empurrou o êmbolo com força. Jaken chiou e logo desabou formando um montinho no chão de pedra.

Não sabia se estava morto ou só sedado, assim não tinha nem idéia de quanto tempo tinha. Correu para a porta da prisão, e quebrou duas unhas lutando para correr a barra de ferro e abrir a porta.

A angústia a punha frenética, dando-lhe forças para levantar e puxar para um lado o que pareciam centenas de quilogramas de ferro. Quando a barricada estava fora de seu caminho, agarrou o trinco, empurrou-o para baixo, e usou todo seu corpo para arrastar a porta e abri-la.

Luz de velas. Livros. Um escuro e delicioso aroma…

Seus olhos dispararam atravessando a distância. Para um homem com expressão de absoluta incredulidade, que estava em pé junto a uma mesa cheia de… desenhos dela.

A cabeça de Rin flutuava, uma dor atordoante a privou da vista. Seu corpo se afrouxou e logo os joelhos cederam por completo, o chão de pedra não ia constituir um bom amortecedor para sua queda.

De repente uns braços fortes estavam rodeando-a, levantando-a, levando-a para… uma cama com edredom de veludo e travesseiros tão suaves como a asa de uma pomba.

Levantou a vista para o homem e as lágrimas alagaram seus olhos ao lhe tocar o rosto. Deus, seu bonito rosto era o do amante que via em sonhos, que a mantinha acordada durante a noite, pelo que tinha chorado durante o dia.

— _Como retornou?_ — perguntou-lhe.

— _Quem é?_

Ele sorriu.

— _Meu nome é Sesshoumaru._

A dor em suas têmporas cessou abruptamente… e logo retornaram suas lembranças, em um rápido tiroteio que formou uma colagem de imagens e sentimentos, aromas e gostos… todos dela e Sesshoumaru, juntos neste quarto.

Rin se agarrou a ele e enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo, soluçando porque quase o perdeu, pelo fato de que se a senhorita Kaede não tivesse morrido nesse momento, Rin nunca teria retornado porque tinha decidido deixar o escritório.

E logo se encheu o saco e o empurrou.

— _Por que demônios fez isso? por que me deixou ir?_ — deu-lhe um murro no peito — _Me deixou ir!_

— _Sinto muito meu amor._

— _Não me venha com meu amor!_ — ia seguir com a discussão quando lhe ocorreu que talvez o mordomo só estivesse temporariamente incapacitado. Não tinha nem idéia do que havia na seringa… e o bastardo tinha essa estranha força.

Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru com força e forçou a si mesma a acalmar-se.

— _De acordo… está bem… olhe, discutiremos isto mais tarde. Neste momento, vem comigo._

Todavia, como iria tirá-lo da casa? Demônios, como ia ela mesma levantar-se e ficar em movimento? A dor de cabeça tinha desaparecido, mas se sentia enjoada…

Merda. Realmente estava grávida.

Rin olhou Sesshoumaru.

— _Amo-te._

Seu rosto se transformou, a tensão o abandonou, suas bonitas feições se viram alagadas por um amor tão profundo e ardente que a angélica visão lhe fez arder os olhos.

— _Não o mereço, mas quanto agradeço…_

— _Com todo o respeito e carinho que tenho por você devo te dizer que, acabe com esse lixo de «não o mereço». Agora me ajude a sair desta cama._ — Quando se levantaram ela cambaleou um pouco; logo olhou o grilhão que tinha no tornozelo.

— _Devemos tirar essa coisa._

Sesshoumaru deu um passo atrás e sacudiu a cabeça.

— _Não posso ir. Não posso sair daqui. Não me deixarão. Jaken e minha Mãe…_

— _Sua mãe está morta_ — informou-o o mais gentilmente que pôde… considerando que desejava desenterrar a mulher para poder matá-la outra vez.

Sesshoumaru empalideceu. Piscou várias vezes.

— _E Jaken está desacordado no chão do corredor._ — Quando não obteve resposta, tomou sua mão entre as dela — _Sesshoumaru, queria te ajudar com o que está sentindo neste momento, mas não temos tempo. Devemos te tirar daqui. Necessito que se concentre._

— _Eu… aonde irei?_

— _Deverás ir viver comigo. Se o desejar. E ainda se não desejar isso, será livre. Para fazer o que quiser._

Passeou a vista por todo o quarto, demorando-se na cama e nos livros.

Pensou que ia lutar para ficar. Como conseqüência das décadas de isolamento e abuso. Precisava sacudi-lo de alguma forma…

Tomou a palma de sua mão e a colocou sobre seu estômago.

— Sesshoumaru, durante o tempo que estive com você, criamos algo juntos. Um bebê. Está dentro de mim. Tenho seu filho dentro de mim. Preciso que venha comigo. Conosco.

Ficou mortalmente pálido. E logo…

Bom, a mudança nele poderia tê-la assustado se não tivesse tido fé cega em que nunca a machucaria. Pareceu fazer-se maior, ainda quando seu corpo permaneceu igual, seus olhos se entrecerraram, seu rosto se tornou uma máscara de poderio masculino… e categórica agressividade.

— _Meu bebê? Meu filho?_

Assentiu embora agora a preocupava se tinha feito o correto ao dizer-lhe.

Agarrou-a e abraçou-a com tanta força que lhe dobraram os ossos. Quando enterrou a cabeça em seu cabelo, sua voz baixou até converter-se em um grunhido.

— _Minha_ — disse — _És minha. Sempre._

Rin riu um pouco. E ali ficavam suas preocupações a respeito de se ele quereria experimentar a vida sem ela.

— _Bem. Suponho que estamos comprometidos. Agora se mexa. Devemos sair daqui._

— _Está bem? Primeiro me diga se estas bem._

— _Até onde sei está tudo bem. Acabo de inteirar-me._

— _Está segura?_

— _Posso fazer o que quiser. Sou jovem e estou sã._ — Colocou a mão em seu rosto — _Devemos ir. Realmente devemos ir._

Sesshoumaru assentiu e a soltou. Caminhando calmamente, dirigiu-se ao lugar onde a corrente que tinha fixa a seu tornozelo estava embutida na parede e deu na maldita coisa um feroz puxão. Um grande pedaço de concreto saiu com ela, algo do tamanho de uma cabeça, e Sesshoumaru balançou a bola e a jogou contra a parede, liberando-a.

Depois voltou para seu lado como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

— _Jesus Bendito! Por que não tinha feito isso antes?_

— _Não tinha nenhum lugar aonde ir. Nenhum lugar melhor onde estar._ — Olhou seus livros pela última vez; depois levantou a corrente, a enrolou ao redor do braço, e galantemente a rodeou com o braço — _Vamos._

Saíram juntos. Jaken continuava atirado sobre o chão de pedra, mas tinha os olhos abertos e pestanejava lentamente.

— _Merda _— disse enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava o mordomo. Depois de examinar sua cabeça rapidamente, murmurou — _Deixemo-lo aqui._

Depois de tudo, se dava conta que o homem tinha seqüestrado umas cinqüenta mulheres e tinha encerrado ilegalmente o filho de sua empregadora durante meio século, era improvável que fosse persegui-los pela via legal. E pedir a Sesshoumaru que matasse o tipo era muito espantoso como para sequer considerá-lo. Provavelmente porque Sesshoumaru o faria se ela o pedisse.

Pegou no braço de seu homem.

— _Vamos. Sigamos…_ — o velório em cima era uma complicação — _Merda, há umas cem pessoas na casa. Como podemos…?_

De repente Sesshoumaru ficou alerta.

— _Conheço uma saída. Desde quando era menino. Vamos por este lado._

Tinham avançado uns nove metros quando deu meia volta. A agulha. Seus rastros digitais estavam na agulha hipodérmica. No altamente improvável caso de que Jaken decidisse persegui-la, seria mais difícil sem esse tipo de evidência. E seu sapato. Devia recuperar seu sapato.

Era melhor cobrir todo rastro.

— _Espera!_ —Retornou correndo. Procurou a agulha. Encontrou-a ainda cravada no braço do homem. Ele levantou a vista para ela no momento em que abaixava para tirá-la e colocá-la na bolsa. Estava movendo a boca. Abrindo-a e fechando-a como um peixe.

Depois de agarrar o sapato, foi para onde estava Sesshoumaru, mas sentia as pernas como se fossem de borracha.

— _Está fraca_ — disse franzindo o cenho.

— _Estou bem…_

Levantou-a em seus braços e começou a caminhar o dobro de rápido do que ela tivesse podido, suas enormes pernadas devoravam as distâncias pelos corredores do porão. Movia-se com rapidez e decisão, o que a surpreendeu um pouco e a fez lembrar de que apesar de sua natureza doce, era um homem, um homem que tinha a sua mulher nos braços. E Deus, como era forte. Estava carregando todo seu peso mais o da corrente e nada disso parecia desacelerá-lo o mínimo que fosse.

Quando chegou a uma sólida porta que estava no longínquo extremo do corredor do porão, inclinou-se para um lado e testou o trinco. Quando este se negou a abrir, deu dois passos atrás, chutou a porta de cheio e a fez em pedaços.

— _Cristo_ — exclamou — _Faz com que O Exterminador se pareça com um menino de dois anos._

— _O que é um Exterminador?_

— _Mais tarde._

Fora, o ar frio da noite se precipitou sobre eles e Sesshoumaru vacilou, abrindo amplamente os olhos. Começou a respirar mais profundamente, como se estivesse sofrendo um ataque de pânico.

— _Me coloque no chão _— pediu brandamente, sabendo que ia precisar de um minuto para orientar-se.

Baixou-a lentamente e olhou o céu, as árvores e o vasto terreno dos jardins da propriedade. Depois olhou o monólito de pedra no qual tinha estado prisioneiro durante tanto tempo. Podia imaginar quão perdido devia sentir-se e como deviam estar mexendo com suas emoções, quão conflitivo devia ser para ele deixar o claustrofóbico bem-estar de sua prisão. Mas não tinham tempo para permitir que se acostumasse.

— _Sesshoumaru meu carro está no final da entrada para carros. Que está na parte dianteira da casa._

— _Posso fazer isto_ —sussurrou.

— _Sim, pode._

Tomou sua mão, que estava úmida e quente, e puxou-a. Sem hesitação, ele envolveu as correntes e a levou até o lado da imensa casa.

Seu carro estava estacionado onde o tinha deixado e se apressaram a cruzar o jardim mantendo-se perto de uma fileira de sebes. Através das meias podia sentir a grama molhada e fofa sob seus pés e seus pulmões capturaram o limpo oxigênio do outono.

Por favor, Deus, deixa que escapemos de uma só vez.

Quando chegou perto do Mercedes, acionou o controle remoto e as luzes do sedan piscaram.

— _Que tipo de carro é este?_ — perguntou Sesshoumaru aturdido — _Parece uma espaçonave _— Logo olhou os outros — _Todos parecem…_

Esse não era o momento para que mostrasse seu _Car & Driver_.

— _Entra._

— _Senhora?_

Rin levantou os olhos. O manobrista do estacionamento, o menino que tinha visto antes, estava aproximando-se pela entrada para carros. Parecia confundido, como se não pudesse explicar de onde ela tinha saído. Ou talvez só o surpreendesse vê-la com um homem enorme que vestia um roupão de seda vermelha e tinha uma corrente enrolada ao redor do braço.

— _Oi_ — disse saudando-o com a mão enquanto dizia a Sesshoumaru — _Entre no maldito carro._

O menino esfregou o cabelo arrepiado.

— _Ah…_

— _Obrigado por sua ajuda._ — Apesar de que ela não havia solicitado nenhuma.

Sentiu mais que alívio quando ligou o motor e começou a sair do lugar…

Outro Mercedes apareceu detrás dela, preparado para fazer uso da entrada para carros e evitando que pudesse dar marcha ré ou fazer um giro para sair diretamente a rua. Não teve mais opção a não ser dirigir-se para o circuito que estava frente à mansão onde os manobristas estavam alinhados e muita gente passava.

Maldita fosse.

— _Baixa a cabeça_ — disse a Sesshoumaru ao aproximar-se da porta principal.

Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Só quando chegava a altura da mansão, um casal mais velho saía para subir em seu carro. Com o Mercedes atrás do Cadilac do casal lhe bloqueando o caminho, estava presa.

O suor deslizou entre seus peitos e debaixo de seus braços e suas mãos se esticaram sobre o volante.

A porta principal se abriu e teve a certeza de que ia ver o mordomo sair cambaleando.

Mas só era outro casal mais velho, levando na mão um guarda-chuva enquanto se aproximava do manobrista.

Os olhos de Rin voltaram-se para o carro que tinha na frente. O homem estava atrás do volante mas a mulher estava conversando com o menino que estava segurando a porta aberta. Se mova, vovó! É obvio que a mulher não o fez. Quando finalmente se sentou, arrumou sua saia e pareceu que se queixava um pouco ao marido, depois se voltou novamente para o manobrista.

Cento e cinqüenta e cinco milhões de anos depois, as luzes de freio do Cadilac cintilaram e o sedan começou a mover-se a uma velocidade penosa.

Com o coração retumbando, as mãos tensas e os pulmões solidificados, Rin rogou e suplicou ao universo que os deixasse escapar.

E então aconteceu.

O Cadilac desceu a colina. Ela fez o mesmo. E logo entrou na estrada atrás do casal. Depois começou a avançar a cinqüenta quilômetros por hora afastando-se da propriedade Yamammoto.

Assim que viu a linha descontínua, pisou no acelerador e ultrapassou o Cadilac.

Com os olhos fixos na estrada, procurou dentro de sua bolsa. Precisava de seu celular. Onde estava seu… o tirou e pressionou a discagem rápida.

Enquanto o telefone tocava, olhou Sesshoumaru. Estava abobalhado no assento, com os braços esticados, um contra a porta e o outro sobre o console, e tinha as pernas embutidas debaixo do porta-luvas. Estava branco como creme dental e seus olhos ricocheteavam de um lado para outro dentro das órbitas.

— _Ponha o cinto de segurança_ — disse — _Está a sua direita. Baixa a mão e passe ele por cima de você, como fiz eu com o meu._

Encontrou a correia e colocou-a envolvendo-se a si mesmo, logo reassumiu sua posição de veado-frente-aos-faróis, preparando-se para uma colisão iminente que não ia acontecer.

Ocorreu a ela que era muito provável que ele nunca tivesse andado em um carro antes.

— _Sesshoumaru, não posso baixar a velocidade. Eu…_

— _Estou bem._

— _Vamos a…_ — Sua chamada foi respondida, brindou a saudação do homem com um alívio incrível — _Kohako? Graças a Deus. Escuta, estou a caminho de sua casa e necessito de alguns favores. Grandes favores que nunca serei capaz de retribuir… obrigado. OH Jesus, obrigado. Perto de uma hora. E levo alguém comigo._ — Desligou e olhou-o. Tudo isto vai acabar bem. Vamos para a casa de um amigo que vive em Greenwich, Connecticut. Podemos ficar lá. Nos vai ajudar. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Ao menos esperava que assim fosse. Tinha assumido que o mordomo não ia persegui-los pelos canais legítimos, mas enquanto dirigia na noite, deu-se conta de que havia outras formas de perseguir alguém. Formas que não envolviam o sistema legal humano. Merda. Não havia forma de saber que tipo de recursos tinha Jaken ao seu dispor, e era inteligente porque durante todo este tempo tinha conseguido os recursos suficientes para sair impune com o que tinha feito.

O que significava que se teria fixado em seus registros. E que também sabia onde vivia, verdade? Por que… OH, Deus depois dos três dias passados com Sesshoumaru, despertou em sua cama, em sua casa. De alguma forma Jaken a tinha levado de volta ali.

Possivelmente ele também tinha alguns truques mentais ao seu dispor.

Provavelmente deveriam tê-lo matado.

* * *

Olá pessoal, eis aqui mais um cap da fict, espero q tenham gostado!

O próximo cap. já será o último, contando depois somente com o epílogo.

Agradeço à todos os reviews, realmente me fizeram muito feliz!

Bjus e até amanhã! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Quando uma hora depois divisou a mansão de Kohako Takahashi, Rin se perguntou se estava fazendo o correto ao envolver seu amigo mesmo que indiretamente.

Depois de tudo, estava batendo em sua porta com um vampiro fugitivo que tinha um caso grave de fobia justificada. E que também enjoava quando viajava de carro.

Quando estacionou Sesshoumaru estava verde.

— _Estamos a salvo._

Ele engoliu com força.

— _E não estamos nos movendo. Isso é bom._

As luzes exteriores da casa se acenderam e Kohako saiu no alpendre.

Rin abriu a porta e saiu do carro enquanto Sesshoumaru fazia o mesmo.

— _Kohako é um velho amigo. Podemos confiar nele._

Michael farejou o ar.

— _E foi seu amante, não é certo?_ — disse em voz baixa — _Ele recorda com uma certa... necessidade._

Jesus.

— _Isso foi há muito tempo._

— _Realmente._ — Tinha desaparecido o medo e o enjôo. Sesshoumaru estava mortalmente sério. E olhava Kohako como se o outro homem fosse seu inimigo.

Evidentemente os vampiros eram bastante territoriais com seus casais.

Kohako os saudou com a mão e gritou:

— _Me alegro que tenha vindo. E quem é seu amigo?_

— _Ele vai nos ajudar Sesshoumaru_ — disse, dando a volta no carro para pegar sua mão — _Vamos._

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se desviaram para ela.

— _Se ele tocá-la de forma inapropriada, vou mordê-lo. Só digo isso para que fique claro._ — Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar seu amigo — _Não sou um animal e não me comportarei como um. Mas você é minha e será melhor que respeite isso._

Evidentemente os vampiros eram muito territoriais com seus casais.

— _Farei. Juro-lhe isso._

Kohako trocou o peso de um pé para o outro com impaciência.

— _Vêm ou não?_

— _Vamos_ — murmurou enquanto começava a caminhar. Quando chegaram a casa, disse — _Este é Sesshoumaru._

— _Prazer em conhecê-lo Sesshoumaru._

Sesshoumaru olhou a palma que lhe oferecia. Quando inclinou levemente a cabeça em vez de estreitá-la, ela se perguntou se não confiaria em si mesmo para tocar em Kohako nem sequer de uma forma educada.

— _Como vai?_ — respondeu.

— _Estou muito bem._ — Kohako voltou a colocar a mão no bolso com um encolhimento de ombros, depois franziu o cenho — _Correntes… é isso o que tem no braço?_

Rin respirou fundo.

— _Eu disse que necessitava de grandes favores._

Houve um momento de vacilação. Logo Kohako sacudiu a cabeça e indicou a porta aberta.

— _Entrem os dois, e começaremos por abrir esses ferros, amigo. A menos que os carregue por estar na moda? Tenho uma serra para metais. _— Olhou para Rin — _E talvez você queira me contar que diabos está acontecendo._

Uma hora mais tarde, Rin estava bebendo uma xícara de café na biblioteca, e olhando por cima da beirada da xícara para Sesshoumaru, que estava livre de suas correntes e que depois que as náuseas que a viagem de carro tinham provocado haviam desaparecido totalmente aparentava sentir-se muito mais dono de si mesmo. Pensou que vestido com esse roupão, harmonizava perfeitamente com o lugar. Com esse ar formal e antigo da biblioteca, parecia saído de uma novela vitoriana… talvez da qual tinha entre suas mãos. Estava reverenciando todos os livros de Kohako, examinando suas lombadas, tirando-os, folheando-os.

— _Onde o encontrou?_ — perguntou Kohako em voz baixa detrás dela.

— _É uma longa história._

— _É… pouco comum, certo?_

Cristo, não tem nem idéia quanto, pensou, tomando outro gole de sua xícara.

— _Sesshoumaru é diferente de qualquer outro homem que tenha conhecido._

— _E é a razão pela qual está deixando o escritório, não é verdade?_ — Ao não obter resposta, seu amigo murmurou — _Então como posso te ajudar?_

— _Para começar me proporcionando um lugar onde passar a noite._ — Olhou fixamente seu café — _E quero comprar uma nova identidade. Certidão de nascimento, número de seguro social, histórico bancário, pagamento de impostos e carteira de motorista. Sei que conhece gente que pode encarregar-se disso, Kohako, e o que conseguir com meu dinheiro tem que ser impenetrável. Tem que superar o escrutínio de uma Corte. Porque pode ser que acabemos em uma._

O que não ia ser nada divertido.

— _Merda… em que classe de confusão se meteu?_

— _Nenhuma confusão._ — Era muito, muito pior que isso.

— _Mentirosa. Aparece aqui com um homem coberto com correntes de ferro… que fala como um personagem da época vitoriana mas tem o aspecto de quem alegremente poderia me comer vivo… tem o cabelo comprido até o traseiro e se veste de seda vermelha especial de Hugh Hefner. E cheira a… bom, realmente cheira muito bem. Que classe de colônia usa? Acredito que eu gostaria de comprar um pouco._

— _Não pode comprá-la. E Kohako, francamente, quanto menos souber melhor._ — Porque estava a ponto de converter-se em uma criminosa de luva branca — _Também quero usar seu computador. OH, e devemos dormir no porão._

Sesshoumaru se voltou e quando os viu tão juntos franziu o cenho, e atravessou a sala para colocar a mão em seu ombro. Kohako teve a prudência de afastar-se.

— _Então, vai nos ajudar?_ — perguntou a Kohako.

Kohako esfregou o rosto.

— _Deixa que eu compro a identidade que precisa. O homem que conheço é realmente suscetível e não aceitará um pagamento de outra pessoa que não seja eu. Depois me reembolsará isso de alguma forma. E fala sério? Deseja dormir no porão? Quero dizer, tenho seis quartos para convidados nesta casa e esta é uma casa velha. Lá embaixo não é muito bonito._

— _Não, embaixo é melhor._

— _Devemos dormir em uma cama apropriada_ — anunciou Sesshoumaru — Ficaremos lá em cima.

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro.

— _Mas…_

Deu-lhe um pequeno apertão com a mão.

— _Não permitirei que durma em aposentos que não sejam dignos de uma dama._

— _Sesshoumaru…_

— _Talvez o amável cavalheiro poderia nos levar a nosso quarto?_

Bom, evidentemente quando seu homem decidia algo, assim se fazia.

Kohako franziu o cenho.

— _Ah… sim. Certo, amigo…_

Sesshoumaru se voltou bruscamente olhando para uma das janelas. E emitiu o que sem dúvida foi um grunhido.

— _Fique aqui dentro_ — ordenou. Logo desapareceu no ar.

Kohako ladrou um juramento, mas Rin não tinha tempo de ocupar-se de seu amigo. Correu para a janela e à luz da lua, observou como Sesshoumaru tomava forma no jardim lateral.

O mordomo tinha voltado. Jaken estava ali em pé e parecia saído de um pesadelo, brilhava como um fantasma embora seu corpo tivesse forma sólida.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que provavelmente tivesse posto algum dispositivo do GPS do carro. Isso explicaria como os tinha encontrado. Mas logo se deu conta de que não era humano. Assim, só Deus sabia que tipo de merda tinha ao seu dispor.

— _Quem é ele?_ — exclamou Kohako a suas costas — _Ou… Cristo, Rin, essa pergunta deveria começar com o que?_

O que aconteceu a seguir foi repugnante e horrendo e representava a única alternativa que tinham. Sesshoumaru e o mordomo se enfrentaram em uma luta de morte.

A de Jaken.

Rin não quis olhar, mas Kohako assim o fez e ela observava suas expressões enquanto presenciava a matança.

— _Sesshoumaru está…_

— _Está…_ — Kohako deu um coice — _Sim, não vai ficar muito do outro tipo para enterrar._

Soube que tinha terminado quando Kohako respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto.

— _Fique aqui. Vou ver como está… seu homem?_

— _Sim_ — respondeu — _É meu._

Kohako saiu pelo lado em direção a porta principal, e ela ouviu os homens falar em voz baixa do outro lado da porta.

— _Rin?_ — disse Michael, sem entrar na sala — _Estou bem, mas vou me lavar, de acordo?_

Não era uma pergunta embora a expressasse dessa forma. Sabia que ficara lá fora porque não queria que o visse, mas a merda com isso.

Atravessou a biblioteca e passou a…

Está bem, isso era muito sangue. Mas não parecia ser dele porque estava em suas mãos e em sua… boca. Como se tivesse mordido Jaken. Várias vezes.

— _OH, Deus._

Mas então olhou seus olhos. Tinham uma expressão implacável, séria e decidida, como se tivesse cumprido com seu dever e não houvesse mais o que dizer. Mas também havia sombras neles, como se temesse que ela fosse considerá-lo um monstro.

Ela se obrigou a acalmar-se e caminhou para ele.

— _Vou ajudá-lo a se lavar._

Depois de banhar Sesshoumaru, conseguiu-lhe um pouco de roupa. O qual foi muito gracioso. Embora Kohako fosse um tipo grande, o único que servia, embora remotamente, a seu homem era um par de calças de pijama de flanela e uma camisa… e ainda assim, tudo ficava apertado e se via grande parte de seus tornozelos e seus pulsos.

Mas estava bem, tinha o cabelo úmido que ao secar frisava nas pontas e recuperava a tonalidade branco-prateado.

Kohako os conduziu a um dormitório encantador que graças a Deus só tinha duas janelas e cortinas grosas. Com sorte seria amparo suficiente.

Foi Kohako quem correu as cortinas.

— _Se necessitar de algo, já sabe onde durmo_ — ofereceu. Quando chegou a porta vacilou, mas logo fechou-a.

Rin respirou fundo.

— _Sesshoumaru…_

Interrompeu-a.

— _Disse que enquanto estivesse grávida podia fazer algo, verdade?_

Quando assentiu, ele olhou em direção a cama como se a imaginasse sobre ela.

— _Inclusive…?_

Teve que sorrir.

— _Sim, isso também. Mas primeiro, devemos conversar…_

Estava sobre ela imediatamente, pressionando suas costas contra a porta, colocando bruscamente as mãos em cada lado de sua cintura.

— _Nada de falar_ — grunhiu — _Primeiro, a tomarei._

Sua boca aprisionou a dela, enfiou sua língua profundamente, e logo se ouviu o som de algo rasgando… estava arrancando sua blusa. OH, Deus, sim… a beijou até que lhe deram enjôos e desta vez sua gravidez não era o motivo dos mesmos e em algum momento no meio do assalto, levantou-a e a estendeu sobre a cama. Com suave coordenação, como se tivesse planejado os movimentos, baixou as calças do pijama, subiu sua saia, cortou um lado de suas calcinhas, e logo…

Estava dentro.

Seu corpo se arqueou contra o dele e o abraçou com força enquanto ofegava. Estava super estreita porque só estava meio preparada para recebê-lo, mas no mesmo momento em que a penetrou, ficou ao mesmo tempo com ele. Bombeou com força e profundamente, mas também foi cuidadoso, a cama antiga gemia sob a força dos impulsos de seu corpo ao penetrá-la.

Seu glorioso aroma invadiu seu nariz e entendeu do que se tratava. Era ele proclamando sua reclamação sobre ela igual ao seu amor. Estava sendo reclamada por algo distinto de um homem humano e estava totalmente de acordo.

Sesshoumaru gozou com um grande espasmo de seu corpo e um rugido que quebrou o silêncio da casa. Dado a potencia que foi, era impossível que seu anfitrião não o tivesse ouvido, menos mal que não se importava o suficiente para sentir-se envergonhada quando seu próprio orgasmo a percorreu.

Depois que terminaram, permaneceram unidos, entrelaçados, e sua respiração continuou sendo agitada durante um longo momento.

Depois ele disse:

— _Me desculpe… meu amor._ — separou-se um pouco e lhe acariciou a bochecha enquanto a beijava amorosamente nos lábios — _Temo que sou um tanto… possessivo no que te diz respeito._

Ela riu.

— _Pode ser tão possessivo quanto quiser. Vindo de você, eu gosto._

— _Rin… o que vamos fazer com relação ao futuro?_

— _Tenho-o todo planejado. Sou muito boa estrategista_ — Colocou os dedos entre seus compridos e luxuriosos cabelos, as mechas branco-prateadas se frisavam ao redor de seu pulso e de seu braço — _Vou arrumar as coisas de forma que sua mãe lhe deixe tudo._

— _Como?_

— _Quando estava viva, eu fazia um novo rascunho de seu testamento aproximadamente há cada quatro meses. Amanhã pela manhã no escritório que Kohako tem lá embaixo vou fazê-lo uma última vez._

Sim, estava violando o código de ética profissional que tinha jurado honrar ao prestar juramento como advogada. Sim, podia ser inabilitada. Sim, estava infringindo suas normas pessoais. Mas se tinha cometido uma grave ofensa pelo que aparentemente ninguém sentia remorsos e as vezes para corrigir algo, devia ter que sujar as mãos. Não havia mais Yamammotos vivos, assim não havia herdeiros que pudessem impugnar o testamento. E as obras de caridade seriam incluídas, assim de todas as formas receberiam milhões e milhões.

O pecado que ia cometer era necessário para conseguir fazer o correto.

E o fato de que Jaken estivesse morto? Só simplificava as coisas.

— _Lhe deve isso_ — disse Rin — _Sua mãe… sua mãe deveria ter tomado conta de seu filho e eu me vou assegurar de que o faça._

— _É minha heroína._ — O amor que brilhava nos olhos de Sesshoumaru era uma bênção como nenhuma outra.

— _E você é meu sol_ — respondeu.

Quando se beijaram novamente, teve o estranho pressentimento de que tudo ia sair bem, embora nada disso tivesse sentido: uma mulher humana que pensou que nunca ia casar-se e ter uma família porque era muito dura para esse tipo de coisas. Um vampiro macho que era de uma vez dócil e feroz… e que tinha vivido em uma masmorra durante cinqüenta anos.

Mas estava bem. Eram um para o outro.

Embora só Deus soubesse o que lhes proporcionaria o futuro.

* * *

Olá pessoal, eis aqui o último cap dessa adaptação, amanhã venho lhes trazer o epílogo!

Quero agradecer à todos que têm acompanhado a fict, muito obrigada mesmo!

Agradecimento especial pra Zisis por ter sempre despendido algum tempinho para me deixar um review, vc realmente me fez muito feliz!

Bjus e até amanhã! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados.

Zisis: flor, a resposta para a sua pergunta se encontra no epílogo, logo abaixo. Espero que goste do final da fict!=)

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Nove anos depois…

— _Papai! Estou indo te procurar!_ - Rin olhou através dos jardins da propriedade Yamammoto iluminados pela lua e observou como sua filha maior, Sakura, adotava uma modalidade de sigilo absoluto. Seu cabelo branco-prateado comprido até a cintura parecia uma capa na noite, suas brincalhonas pernas eram grandes para uma menina de oito anos. Avançou rápida e silenciosamente para o grupo de árvores frutíferas que havia no jardim dos fundos, andando sobre a grama como o fazia seu pai com fluidez e graça… como era habitual nos vampiros.

Sesshoumaru se materializou detrás de sua filha e gritou:

— _Buu!_

Sakura deu um salto de três metros e meio de altura, mas se recuperou rapidamente, aterrissou sobre seus pés e saiu disparada atrás de seu pai, rindo. O agarrou, e ambos caíram sobre a grama, os vaga-lumes flutuaram sobre a festa de cócegas como se eles também estivessem rindo.

— _Mamãe, terminei_ — disse uma voz baixa a sua esquerda.

Rin estendeu a mão e sentiu como a mãozinha de seu filho deslizava na dela.

— _Obrigado por limpar seu quarto._

— _Sinto havê-lo desorganizado tanto._

Pôs Keitarou em seu colo. Aos seis anos, já era evidente que ia ser parecido com seu pai e não só no aspecto. Keitarou ia crescer para converter-se no que eram Sesshoumaru e Sakura. Tinha aversão ao sol; era uma coruja noturna; e sua audição e sua vista eram anormalmente agudas. Entretanto o verdadeiro indício eram os caninos grandes como os de um adulto que já tinham saído. Bom, isso e o fato de que Keitarou e Sesshoumaru tinham exatamente o mesmo aroma, de especiarias picantes.

Rin beijou a fronte de seu filho.

— _Hoje eu já disse que te amo?_

Keitarou escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, fiel a sua natureza.

— _Sim, Mama. Quando estávamos jantando e também disse ao Papai e a Sakura. _

— _E quando mais disse isso?_

— _No almoço._ — A risada de seu filho se percebia na voz, mas estava tratando de dissimulá-la.

— _E quando mais?_ — deu-lhe um apertãozinho nas costelas para fazer com que se soltasse.

Keitarou se retorceu em seu regaço e abandonou todo intento de dissimulação.

— _No café da manhã!_

Ambos se puseram-se a rir e abraçou estreitamente seu tímido e doce filho enquanto Sesshoumaru e Sakura se aproximavam correndo pela grama.

Rin olhou seu marido e sentiu que a invadia uma maré de respeito e amor. Era absolutamente incrível, tão firme e forte à sua maneira calada, cuidando dela e de seus filhos com tenra bondade. Também era um amante insaciável e um feroz protetor… como bem tinha comprovado um frustrado ladrão uns meses antes.

Amava-o ainda mais do que o amava pela manhã, mas menos do que o faria amanhã.

— _Olá_ — disse ele, enquanto Sakura tomava Keitarou pela mão e o levava para lhe mostrar os novos brotos das rosas chá que havia perto da pracinha.

— _Meu amor_ — murmurou Sesshoumaru, sentando-se na grama junto a ela e atraindo-a para seus braços — _Você está linda com esta luz._

— _Obrigado._

Não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao pensar que se a visse bonita se devia a ele. Como também o fato de que se estava mais jovem que quando o tinha conhecido não era só porque tivesse deixado de trabalhar dia e noite. Tinham descoberto, ao compartilhar um ou outro momento pervertido, que ele gostava que o usasse para beber e que seu sangue tinha um efeito curioso nela. Parecia ter detido o processo de envelhecimento… ou ao menos o havia retardado a tal ponto que nos últimos nove anos não tinha envelhecido nem um dia. E inclusive tinha rejuvenescido um pouquinho.

Tinham muitas perguntas sem resposta. Sesshoumaru ainda não sabia quem era seu pai ou se havia outros vampiros no mundo. Ambos estavam preocupados com o futuro de seus filhos, pelo isolados que estavam na propriedade e o fato de que os meninos necessitavam de amigos de sua mesma idade. E o cuidado com sua saúde também era um problema porque como iriam levar seus filhos a um doutor humano?

Entretanto, as coisas em geral eram melhor do que se tivessem podido imaginar. Rin administrava a enorme fortuna dos Yamammoto. Sesshoumaru dava aulas às crianças em casa. Keitarou e Sakura cresciam e estavam sãos.

Era uma boa vida. Uma vida estranha, mas boa.

E havia notícias para compartilhar.

— _É um pai muito bom, sabia disso?_ — disse Rin, acariciando o cabelo comprido até os quadris de seu homem.

Sesshoumaru beijou seu pescoço.

— _Você é uma mãe muito boa. E uma esposa perfeita. E uma mulher de negócios brilhante. Não sei como se acerta para fazer tudo._

— _A boa organização do tempo é algo maravilhoso._ — Rin pôs a mão de seu marido sobre seu estômago — _E vou ter que organizá-lo um pouco mais._

Sesshoumaru ficou congelado.

— _Rin?_

Ela riu.

— _O mês passado se ocupou muito de mim e parece que..._

Abraçou-a com força e ficou a tremer um pouco. Sabia que havia momentos nos quais as seqüelas do abuso e o encarceramento retornavam, e infelizmente estava acostumado a ocorrer quando recebia boas notícias. Depois de todos estes anos, ainda lutava com algo que considerasse afortunado ou milagroso. Dizia que o fazia sentir, como se estivesse em perigo de despertar e descobrir que esta nova vida era somente um sonho.

— _Está bem? Sente-se bem?_ —perguntou-lhe, afastando-se para percorrê-la com os olhos.

— _Bem. Como sempre, estou bem._ — Os partos em casa não eram fáceis, mas através de Kohako, que sempre parecia conhecer alguém que conhecia alguém que fazia algo, tinham encontrado uma parteira em quem podiam confiar.

Sesshoumaru acariciou sua barriga.

— _Faz-me tão feliz. Sinto-me tão orgulhoso._

— _O mesmo digo eu._

Beijou-a como sempre o fazia, atrasando-se em sua boca antes de afastar-se. Era gracioso, mas depois de todo o tempo que fazia que estavam juntos ainda odiava separar suas bocas.

— _Se for uma menina, eu gostaria de chamá-la de Tomoyo ou Chiharu _— informou.

— _E se for menino?_

— _Sesshoumaru, assim poderei chamá-lo de Sesshy._ — Riu Rin — _E por acaso mencionei quanto eu gosto desse nome? Sesshoumaru é um nome estupendo._

Seu marido baixou a cabeça. Com os lábios tocando-se, disse-lhe brandamente:

— _Bom que o tema tenha surgido com antecedência. Sim, se não me engano, esse é seu nome preferido._

— _Muito preferido._

Rin sorriu enquanto o vampiro que amava a beijava até a inconsciência. Enquanto rodeava seu marido com seus braços, pensou, que sim, que definitivamente deviam ter outro Sesshoumaru na família.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Bom, trago-lhes abaixo significado dos nomes das personagens da fict:

**KAEDE:** árvore

**JAKEN:** olhos malignos

**RIN:** parque ou sino

**SESSHOUMARU:** perfeição mortal, mas tbm já vi traduzido como aquele que mata e traz à vida.

**KOHAKO:** âmbar

**SANGO:** coral

**KAGOME:** bambu

**SAKURA:** flor de cerejeira

**KEITAROU:** filho abençoado

**TOMOYO:** flor de ameixa

**CHIHARU:** mil primaveras

* * *

Olá pessoal, eis que a fict/adaptação chegou ao seu fim, espero q todos tenham gostado!

Agradecimento super especial para Zisis por ter "tirado" um tempinho sempre pra me deixar um review, vlw flor!

Bom, no momento não tenho nenhuma fict ou adaptação nova para postar, e não, não abandonei a RIN É UM GÊNIO, é que simplesmente estou sem tempo para escrevê-la, além de me encontrar no meio de um bloqueio criativo...mas assim q possível lhes trarei algo novo!

Bjus à todos! =)**  
**


End file.
